iJust wanna live
by Pinklady5751
Summary: The gang and Shane are dared to stay the night at a carnival.Things soon go wrong and they end up fighting for their lives.Part 2:iNeed out: Sam believes her night terrors are really hauntings. Will someone believe her before Tiffany strikes?
1. Prologue

**Pinklady author note: READ THIS! I do NOT own this story. This story belongs to xxCastleFanxx. Everything from the storyline to the disclaimers to the authors notes are theirs. Except for Pinklady author notes and chapter 11 and every chapter after that. She lended me her story because she was to busy to finish it and that made me sad so she gave me permission to do this. DO NOT get angry at me for that. I just want the story to go on, same as them. So here we go xxCastleFanxx's part...**

** Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own iCarly. I have these really cute pajama pants with kitties on them though!**

**Prologue:**

Carly Shay looked over at her brother, Spencer, who was in the drivers seat. "Thanks for the ride to school," she said.

Spencer smiled at her. "You're welcome, Little Sis." He replied.

Carly unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door.

"Wait," Spencer said.

She looked over at him. "What? I'm gonna be late."

"I'm not going to be home until tomorrow. I know I shouldn't leave you on your own, but if I don't get this Sculpture to the buyer by tomorrow morning, then I can't make the rent." Spencer explained.

"Oh… okay. Can Sam spend the night then? I promise I wont have a wild party." Carly joked.

"Sure, Sis. But, you guys make sure the doors are locked, and be in by 7 if your going out. I watched the news this morning and some teenagers were found dead." Spencer's voice changed to worry and concern.

"Sure thing, Spencer." Carly agreed and got out of the car. She leaned in the passenger window. "See you tomorrow."

"Yep, Love you."

"Love you too."

"Oh and Carly," Spencer said when she started to walk off.

Carly came back. "What?"

"The bodies were found near that Shady Carnival that's in town. I don't want you and your friends going there."

Carly sighed. "All right. But seriously, I gotta go. See ya later."

"Bye." Spencer said and started the car.

Carly glanced back as her brother drove off.

**A/N: Okay, so this is just the prologue of the story. I'll give you the first chapter either tomorrow or the day after, cause I work tomorrow. But yeah, let me know what you think of the idea. I got the main idea from an 80's horror flick called The Funhouse. BTW if you are easily scared, and don't like gore then be warned...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do NOT own iCarly. But I own Edward Cullen… no I don't, I lied. Sorry.**

**Chapter 1: It was MY Fight**

Closing her locker door, Carly jumped in fear as her best friend appeared out of nowhere.

"Boo!" Sam Puckett said from behind Carly's locker door.

"Sam! Don't scare me like that!" Carly said. She then laughed. "What are you doing in school today anyway? There's a test in English."

Sam groaned. "Ugh! Why didn't the dork remind me?"

"Hey I heard that! And I'm not a dork!" Freddie Benson said walking up.

"Morning, Freddie." Carly said and gave him a polite smile.

"Good Morning, Carly." Freddie replied, sending her a huge grin, the usual.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"What?" Freddie asked in offense.

"Nothing, dork."

"Guys…" Carly said stepping between the two of them. "So, Freddie, did you study for our English test?"

Freddie nodded. "Yeah. I hope I pass. What about you?"

"Yep. I just hope we don't have a sub today. I hate having subs on test days…"

"I don't," Sam put in. "It's easier to cheat."

Carly laughed. "Your such a bad kid."

Freddie and Sam laughed as well.

Shane, a friend of Freddie, and guy who Sam and Carly both had a hue crush on came walking up. "Morning, Freddie. Listen did I leave my laptop at your apartment yesterday?"

Freddie went to say something but both girls cut in.

"Morning Shane!" Sam and Carly said at the same time.

"Umm morning girls… Freddie?" He asked.

"Yeah, Shane. It's at my house. You wanna come by after school and get it?" Freddie asked.

"That sounds good. Oh hey, guess what?" Shane said to all three of them.

"What?" Sam asked all googely eyed. Much like the way Freddie gets around Carly.

Carly did the same as Sam and Freddie just gave a simple "What?"

"I got my Drivers license yesterday!" Shane explained.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Carly said.

"Wait, how can you drive you're only in ninth grade?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was born in December so I had to start school a little late. I'm sixteen." Shane explained.

Sam smiled. "That's so cool Shane."

Freddie rolled his eyes behind Shane's back but then smiled. "Yeah, that is pretty cool."

"You three want a ride home after school? My dad bought me a car for passing my test."

"That's awesome! Heck yes I want a ride home." Carly said with a huge smile.

Sam smiled too. "Yeah. I'm going over to Carly's anyway."

"I might as well tag along too since you're coming you get your laptop." Freddie put in.

"That's great, I'll meet you guys after…" Shane started to say but a group of seniors cut in.

"Hey Shanie Boy." A tall jock said. Several other guys laughed.

"Umm hey, Chris." Shane nervously responded.

"That was pretty rude…" Carly said walking over to Chris.

"Oh was it iCarly? Well why don't you do something about it?" Chris challenged.

Carly's face turned beat red.

"Aww what's the matter princess? Gonna cry?" Another boy teased.

"Leave her alone, Jack." Shane said.

All the guys started to laugh again.

"What you going to do about it nerd?" Jack asked. "You gonna go on their little web show and cry like a baby to a bunch of six-year-olds?"

"Listen hear, you worthless piece of trash…" Sam said stepping in front of Shane, Carly and Freddie.

"Oh no, I'm so scared!" Jack teased.

"Oh you better be! Because if you don't leave my friends alone you're going to end up lying in a hospital completely wrapped in casts!" Sam threatened.

All the guys laughed.

"Aww look at her standing up for her dorky friends! That's so cute!" One of the guys teased.

Sam took a step closer to that guy. "What did you just say?" she growled.

"Sam…" Carly said with a sigh. "Sam, he's not even worth it…"

The guys laughed again.

"Yeah Sammy, why don't you go run along with your little friends?" The guy she was glaring down teased.

Sam had enough, she swung a punch directly at the guys face, knocking him to the floor. She didn't stop there though. Climbing on top of him she grabbed his head and slammed it up and down on the hard floor.

"Get this fucking brat off of me!" The guy shouted.

The crowd started to fill with wide-eyed students.

"Sam!" Carly yelled in horror. "Sam get off of him!"

"No!" Sam yelled and punched him in the nose. Blood started to trickle down his face. "Who's the loser now? Huh?" she punched him again.

"Sam, get off of him! Sam!" Shane yelled. He then reached down and tried to pull her up. "Sam!"

Sam just continued to fight the kid, however the tables were turned when the jock got enough strength and shoved her off of him. He then shoved Shane and Carly out of the way and pulled Sam to her feet. He then shoved her against a locker and pinned her there.

"You made the biggest fucking mistake of your life you little bitch!" He growled and raised his hand in a fist.

Freddie, who had just stood there through the entire episode in shock finally worked up enough courage to help Sam. Nobody, and he meant nobody, was going to punch one of his best friends.

"Don't you dare hit her!" he yelled at him.

The jock turned around. His friends all stared at Freddie and cracked up laughing.

Sam he even looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was her fight! Not Freddie's.

The jock shoved Sam out of the way and pinned Freddie to a locker across from the one he had Sam. "And what if I were to?" he asked.

"Teacher!" One of his friends called out.

Everyone in the hall started scurry away. The jock, along with Chris and Jack stood there and stared Freddie up and down for a long moment. They then glanced at Sam, who had just gotten off the floor, and Shane and Carly. "This isn't over." He growled and walked off.

Mrs. Briggs walked up to the four remaining students in the hall: Freddie, Shane, Carly and Sam. "What's all this ruckus?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just some kid umm won a contest." Carly was quick to lie.

Mrs. Briggs looked at them suspiciously and then just nodded. "Get to class." She said and walked off.

No sooner than Mrs. Briggs had disappeared, Sam grabbed Freddie by the collar of his shirt.

"Sam! Sam no!" Freddie pleaded in fear.

"How dare you! How dare you get in the way of MY fight you stupid dork!" She yelled.

"Sam come on, he was just trying to help." Carly said as her and Shane pulled Sam away from Freddie.

"It was my fight Carly! MY fight! Not his! I had everything handled!" Sam desperately explained.

"Handled? Sam you were about to lose your face!" Carly said. "And I don't think I would enjoy having a friend with no face!"

Sam groaned. "Whatever…"

"I'm gonna get to class guys, I'll see you at lunch." Shane said glancing at the clock.

"Bye," Carly and Freddie both said.

"See you," said Sam.

Shane walked off down the hall and up the stairs.

"Come on, let's get to class." Carly said to Freddie and Sam.

They both follow her. Sam in the back, her face beat red with frustration.

**A/N: Ah, so we open up the story with a fight. Yes these are the guys that are going to get the gang to go to the carnival. I hope everyone likes the story. I'll probably write a couple more Chapters today. 'Til, next update readers. Tata! Reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly. Darn…**

**Chapter 2: We're Not Afraid**

When it was time for lunch, Sam was pretty cooled down after the fight from earlier. She was still upset, but she was in a much cheerful mood. It turned out that their English test was postponed until the following week. Which meant she actually had some extra time to study. But as usual, she wasn't going to use that time.

Following Carly, Freddie, and Shane she made her way from the lunch line to their usual table. Well Freddie, Carly and her usual table. Shane just happened to sit there today.

"That's so cool about the test being put off until next week," Carly said taking a bit of her apple.

Freddie nodded in agreement. "More time to study."

"Pft," Sam said.

Carly and Shane laughed.

Freddie just glared at her. "Do you not care at all about your grades?"

"I never cared before. Why should I now?" Sam retorted.

Freddie in return, rolled his eyes and began eating his food.

"That was pretty crazy what you did this morning, Sam." Shane said, breaking a several minute silence.

Carly giggled. "Yeah, I didn't think you would actually fight that guy!"

Sam shrugged. "Nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with my friends." A huge grin of achievement spread across her face.

Freddie snorted while budging a pea with his spork.

"What?" Sam growled.

"I don't think it was a good thing at all!" He said. "Sam, he was going to hit you!"

"You should have let him! He would have gotten what was coming to him if he did!" Sam said, sitting up to make herself look stronger.

"You're all talk Sam! You wouldn't have been able to defend yourself against that guy! He was much bigger than you!" Freddie exasperated.

She stood up, leaning over the table she slammed her hands down and glared at him. "Are you calling me weak?" she growled.

Freddie's eyes lit up in fear. He knew by that look, and the tone of her voice that if he answered what he really thought, that he wouldn't live to see tomorrow. "No… I was just saying…"

Carly grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her back down. "Sam, come on, don't start…"

Shane awkwardly glanced at Freddie and then at Sam.

Freddie gave Carly a 'Thanks' look.

She smiled back at him. "So how do you know those jerks anyway?" she asked Shane.

Shane sighed. "They're some of my older brothers friends. They're just a bunch of, mind my French, assholes. All they do is go around picking on sophomores and freshman."

"Jerks…" Sam mumbled. "Well let them come back and try to pick on us again. I'll teach them a lesson. All of them!"

Freddie fought back a smart comment and bit his lip.

Carly sighed. "I can't stand people like that…" Suddenly a large dark shadow appeared on the table in front her. She looked over at Freddie, and Shane and saw their eyes wide in fear. Slowly her, and Sam, looked behind them.

"Good afternoon, friends." Jack said, grinning down at them.

Sam went to stand up but Carly gripped her arm.

"What do you want?" Sam growled.

"Don't get hot with me Blondie, or you're going to have a little rematch with me." Jack replied.

"Name the time and the place." Sam said looking him square in the eye.

"Sam… don't do this…" Freddie quietly said, not taking his eyes off of Jack.

Jack stared him down. "What's the matter Dweeb? Afraid I might hurt your girlfriend?"

Sam jerked away from Carly's grip and stood up. She looked up at Jack and glared at him, looking straight into his eyes. "Nobody ever, and I mean ever, calls Freddie a Dweeb but me!"

Freddie, Shane and Carly were equally taken aback by the threat. Sam was defending Freddie. Did she not even care that Jack just called her Freddie's Girlfriend?

"Aww what's the matter sweetie? Did we hurt your boyfriends feelings?" Chris asked moving in front of Jack.

This time Shane stood up and walked to the other side of the table. He looked over at Sam. "Sam just ignore him, he's just a stupid asshole jock." He then looked back to Chris.

"What did you just say, you little punk?" Chris asked taking a step further. A threatening look burning directly on Shane.

"You heard me. I said you were a Stupid, Asshole, Jock. Did I stutter?" Shane asked, too taking a step forward.

Carly got between the two of them. "Can't we just get along?"

Chris, and all the other guys laughed.

"What are you, the little peace keeper?" A guy named Mark asked. "Well little peace keeper, why don't you go get lost?" He then gave Carly a little push out of the way.

"Hey don't you shove my friend!" Sam said and shoved him.

Mark grabbed Sam by her collar. "You don't ever touch me you good for nothing bitch!"

"Hey! Take your hands off her!" Freddie said coming over to Mark's side.

Sam glanced over at Freddie. To his surprise she seemed to give a "thanks" look to him.

Mark released Sam. "Okay fine, I wont touch your girlfriends." He then turned to walk away but at the last minute turned back and swung a punch, but to everyone's horror, Freddie had moved away and the punch hit Carly on the jaw.

"You son of a bitch!" Shane shouted and threw himself at Mark.

Freddie who had gone to the aid of Carly glanced up in shock at Shane. Shane fighting? Now that was something you don't see everyday.

Sam was quick to break up the fight. She forcefully pulled him away. "Shane! Shane stop this!"

Shane tried to break Sam's grip on him. "No! He punched her Sam! He shouldn't have done that! You fucking loser! You don't punch a girl!" He yelled the last part at Mark.

Surprisingly enough, Mark's friends were also holding him back. "You don't tell me what to do you fucking piece of shit!"

"Let me at him, Sam! LET ME AT HIM! I'll fucking kill you!" Shane shouted.

"Shane, no, stop it!" Sam pleaded.

Mark busted into laughter. "You're a fucking chicken Shane! A fucking chicken!"

"I'm a chicken? You think I'm a fucking chicken? Come over here and see how much of a fucking chicken I am!" Shane shouted back at him.

Freddie and Carly, who were on the floor were both surprised that the fight hadn't attracted the attention of the school staff. They must have been lucky.

Mark continued to laugh. "You wanna fucking prove yourself to me? You want to?"

Shane glared at him. That was all the answer Mark needed.

"Come to that shady ass Carnival tonight. After closing time. Spend an entire night there and my friends and I will apologize to each and everyone of you, on your stupid little web show!" Mark said, still laughing.

"You're fucking on, you piece of shit! You're fucking on!" Shane yelled.

"You all have to go though." Mark said, his voice cracking in laughter again. "You, your girlfriend, and them little love birds too."

"We'll be there." Sam growled.

"All of us," Freddie added helping Carly up from the floor.

"We're not afraid of some stupid Carnival." Carly added, even though deep down inside this was not something she wanted to do.

After being released by his friends, Mark grinned. "Well you better be there. Cause we're going to be there too. You chicken out on this, and we're gonna kick all of your asses."

Shane stared him dead in the eyes. "We'll be there."

With that last word the whole gang of seniors just turned their backs and walked off.

Shane turned to look at his friends. He paused at Carly. "Are you okay?" he finally asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine…"

"Well, iCarly. I guess you're going on a little adventure tonight." Shane said.

Sam couldn't help but grin.

**A/N: So they're going to go to the Carnival. But what will happen there? Read and find out. Reviews please…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, if I did I wouldn't have to write fan fiction about it.**

**Chapter 3: We Make Plans**

By the end of the school day, Carly had some slight bruising on her jaw. Thank God Spencer wasn't going to be home. He would have had a fit. As planned, Carly headed out of History class and out to the school parking lot. She scanned it and finally she saw Freddie, Sam, and Shane standing by a really nice red car. It looked like it came from the 80's or early 90's.

"Nice ride," She said approaching Shane.

He gave her a smile. "Thanks. How was History class?"

"Jank, as usual." Carly joked. "Shotgun!" She called.

"What! You mean I have to sit in the back with the dork?" Sam complained.

Freddie glared at her.

Carly and Shane just laughed.

All four of them then climbed in the car. Sam sat as far away from Freddie in the back as she could. Carly turned the radio on a soft rock and pop station.

While they waited for the busses to leave the parking lot, Carly turned to Shane. "So we're really going to go to that Carnival tonight?" it was more of a question than a comment.

Sam grinned from the back seat. "That'll prove them idiots wrong."

"I can't believe we agreed to that," Freddie put in. "You guys watch the news right?"

Sam and Shane just awkwardly nodded.

"Then you would know that a couple of teens were found dead in the creek right by that Carnival." Freddie added.

Carly sighed. "Spencer told me not to go there… maybe we shouldn't do this."

Shane started out of the parking lot and down the road. "It'll be fine Carly. Nobody is going to be there. We'll go at midnight, everyone should be out by then."

"Shane, you're so brilliant." Sam complimented from the back seat, her eyes glancing at him in pure admiration.

Freddie snorted. "I think it's a bad idea," he mumbled.

"What Dweeb, are you scared?" Sam teased.

"Sam! Freddie might be right… I don't know about this whole idea…" Carly said.

Shane looked over at Carly as they were stopped at a red light. "Everything is going to be fine. Freddie, Carly, if you two don't want to come that's fine. Sam and I will take care of them assholes."

The rest of the car ride was silent. Pulling up in the apartment building parking lot, Shane parked his car and turned off the engine. All four of them got out of the car and started up the stairs. When they got to Carly and Freddie's floor, Freddie turned to the other three.

"I'm gonna go get your lap top and tell my mom that I'm staying at your place tonight," He said to Shane.

Shane nodded. "Good idea. See ya in a bit." He said.

Freddie went into his apartment, and the other three went inside Carly's.

"Spencer, we're home from school!" Sam called out. "Where's Spencer?" She asked when he didn't appear like he usually did.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, he's not going to be home until tomorrow afternoon. He had to deliver a sculpture." Carly explained, setting her backpack down on the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, that works out even greater. This just keeps getting easier and easier." Sam confirmed with a huge grin spread across her face. She then plopped down on the couch.

Shane sat down on one of the bar stool on the breakfast counter. He glanced at Carly. Her face held an expression of worry. "Carly you don't have to come…"

"No, no I might as well. I'm sure everything will be okay…" She reassured. It was more of a lie though.

"I bet those goons don't even show up," Sam said, flipping trough the TV guide.

"Probably not. Ugh if I could just get my hands on them!" Shane growled.

Carly laughed.

He looked at her. "What?"

"I didn't know you were so… the fighting type. That was really nice of you to stand up for us today though." She said with a smile.

"Hey, you three are my friends. Freddie and I go way back, I'm use to having his back." Shane explained.

Carly laughed. "Then why don't you save him from Sam sometime?" she joked.

Sam laughed. "Yeah right, I could take Shane any day."

"Is that a bet?" Shane teased, standing up.

Carly laughed. "I think we've had enough fights for one day."

Carly's apartment door opened and Freddie returned, he had a mischievous grin on his face. That was highly unusual for him.

Shane looked at him. "What did your mom say?"

"She said I could stay at your place. In fact she wanted me out of the house anyway, she's bombing it for ticks tonight." Freddie explained grabbing a peppy cola form Carly's fridge. He then tossed one to Sam, Shane, and Carly.

"Thanks dork." Sam said, opening her cola and chugging it down.

Carly laughed. "So barbaric…"

"I guess it's official then," Shane said. "We're going to the carnival tonight. Wait, Sam do you need to call your mom?"

Sam shook her head, still drinking. Once she lowered the can she wiped her mouth. "My mom already knows I'm staying at Carly's tonight."

"What? How?" Carly asked confused.

"I told her this morning before school. I got some clothes in my backpack." Sam explained.

"I don't remember you asking to stay the night." Carly replied with a laugh.

Freddie and Shane laughed too.

"Oops. Oh well, I'm already here anyway." Sam said and went back to chugging her drink.

Shane looked over at Carly. "So is there an iCarly tonight?"

Carly shook her head. "Nope, tomorrow night. Good thing too. Those jocks can apologize to all of us tomorrow."

Freddie grinned. "And they will. Cause we're not chickening out tonight."

"You bet we're not!" Shane put in.

Sam, who had finally finished her drink came over to the breakfast counter and pulled herself up to sit on it. She looked at all three of her friends. "So. What's the plan?"

Carly took a deep breath. So that was it. They were going to the Carnival tonight. The same place where those teens were killed not long ago. Was she excited? No. Scared? Yes.

The four of them spent the entire afternoon and evening planning for the night. They decided to each bring a bag of stuff they would need. Snacks, flashlights, Phones, and just incase Shane packed his pocketknife. They packed some other things as well, but not too much stuff.

The time was about eleven-thirty. Carly had called Spencer and told him goodnight as a decoy and Freddie and Shane, who had said he was staying at Freddie's, did the same. They all had it figured out. Everything was in order, now all they had to do was get to the carnival.

Shane checked his bag one last time. "Everyone ready to go? I'm gonna text those goons and let them know we're on our way."

Sam, and Freddie nodded. Carly gave a meek smile as a yes.

Shane flipped open his phone and texted Chris. Not long after his phone vibrated. He read the text aloud. "We'll be waiting."

Sam snorted in disgust. Freddie nervously just nodded and Carly remained silent.

"Let's go," Shane said to all of them.

Carly followed her three friends out of her apartment, shutting off the light and locking the door on the way out. They quietly made their way out of the building and to Shane's car. They followed the same seating arrangement from earlier and Shane started the car.

Sam grinned. "Let's go show these assholes what iCarly is really made of."

Shane nodded in agreement. Freddie gave a nervous laugh. Carly just remained silent. She had a really bad feeling about this. She usually never disobeyed her brother's orders. Spencer didn't set big rules and for her to break them made her feel horrible. This was not going to be a night she would enjoy. Freddie felt the same way but he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Sam and Shane just sat there with huge grins spread across their face.

_Oh Sam, why must you make everything worse than it already is? _Carly thought to herself as they drove down the road.

**A/N: Okay so the next Chapter they will arrive at the Carnival. It's going to get real crazy later on in the story so I hope you're not scared easily. Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly…. But why male models?**

**Chapter 4: Climbing Fences**

When the four finally arrived at the carnival, like the jocks said it would be, it was empty. Shane parked the car as the three passengers unhooked their seat belts. The sky above them was pitch black with no stars. The only light was from the moon that was full and covered by smoky clouds.

"The sky looks creepy," Freddie commented.

Sam laughed. "Aww are you scared?" she teased.

Carly gave her a warning look. "Let's just get this over…"

Shane looked over at her after shutting off the engine. "I can take you home if you'd like Carly. I don't want you to have to feel uncomfortable."

"I don't feel uncomfortable," She lied opening her door.

The other three, as did Carly, got out of the car. Shane hit the lock button on his key ring and a loud popping noise was all that was heard. The three of them then glanced around. The wind blew the sides of a large show tent left to right.

As they started walking closer to the entrance they came to a halt. Shane walked up to the gate and rattled a rather large chain with a steel lock. "Damn," he said.

"Okay, it's locked. I guess we'll just have to go…" Carly hopefully suggested.

Shane went to object but was interrupted by a very large thumping noise. Him, Carly and Freddie then turned back to the gate. Their eyes lit up in shock as they stared through the tiny iron holes. For on the other side of the fence stood Sam, casually brushing her hands off on her pants.

"Sam… how…" Freddie was speechless.

"Just climb over, dork." Sam said. "Come on, I wanna go meet those lowlifes."

Carly stared up at the fence. "I don't know about this…"

"Come on Carls, if you fall I'll catch you." Sam promised.

"Freddie… you go first!" Carly said shoving him towards the fence.

Freddie nervously shook his head. "Why do I have to go first?"

"Dork, you have two seconds to start climbing that fence before…" Sam threatened.

As soon as her words left her mouth, Freddie was over that fence. He let himself drop to the other side.

"That's what I thought!" Sam said, her famous grin returning to her face.

Shane turned to Carly. "You go ahead, I'll stay down so if you slip I can catch you."

"Shane… I don't know… it's pretty high up." Carly stared up at the fence. It was about twelve feet tall, and some of the rust build up was pretty sharp.

"Carly, I got your back," Shane reassured her and gently nudged her forward.

Carly sighed. "All right, here goes." She then started to slowly climb the fence. Taking deep breaths with every step, she was soon halfway up. Letting out a sigh of relief she took her chance to look back. Big mistake. As soon as she saw how high up she was, she instantly regretted it. Her hands started to shake, making her foot slip. She couldn't help but let out a fearful gasp. She hung off the fence for about thirty seconds before she felt the fence rattle and someone's body pressed against hers.

"Carly it's okay!" Sam's soothing voice yelled from below her.

"Don't worry, I got you." Shane told her as he clung to the fence behind her.

"Carly come on, you can do it!" Freddie coaxed.

Carly took a deep breath. "I don't wanna fall…"

"It's okay, just take baby steps. I'm right with you." Shane softly said.

Carly started to slowly move up again. She looked over her shoulder for reassurance. Shane smiled at her and very slowly the two of them made it up the fence. Once they were near the top Shane stopped her. "Sam," he called looking through the fence.

"Yeah?" The blond asked.

"Can you get on the other side and help Carly over?"

"Sure thing, buddy." Sam answered. Not soon after she was up the fence again. She then reached down and grabbed Carly's hands. "Come on, yep, you're doing fine, there you go." She said, as Carly slowly came up over the top. Shane was right with her, helping the entire time.

Once Carly was over the other side, Sam took over and gently eased her down to the ground. Soon after Shane dropped from halfway down the fence. He walked over to Carly. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks so much." She was out of breath. "You too Sam."

Sam smiled. "No problem."

Freddie glanced around. "Well… we're here."

The four of them slowly began to walk around. The carnival was fairly big. There were lot's of rides, fun houses, tents, and not to mention trash lying everywhere. The wind made eerie noises against some of the attractions. Somewhere in the distance an owl hooted.

"This is really creepy…" Carly whispered.

Sam reached over and grabbed her friend's hand. "It's okay Carls."

They continued to slowly walk for a few minutes, glancing around, and looking over their shoulders every few seconds. Suddenly Shane bluntly stopped.

"Dang it!" He said.

"What is it?" Freddie asked.

Sam and Carly stared at him, confused.

"We forgot the bags!" Shane kicked the dirt in front of him.

"Great! Ugh!" Sam said in pure frustration. "We need that stuff! Flashlights, blankets food. Oh my god, FOOD! I'm going back." She decided.

"What? Sam no, I'm not going over that fence again!" Carly said.

"You don't have to, I'll throw the stuff over to you." Sam explained.

"You can't carry all that stuff from the parking lot by yourself!" Carly argued.

Sam groaned. "I'll just go alone. I'll make a couple trips."

"Sam no…" The idea of Sam going off alone scared her.

"Sam, you shouldn't go off alone." Freddie put in.

"Hey, stay out of this!" Sam growled.

"Sam…" Carly sighed.

"You know what? Fine. Freddork can come with me then." Sam said glaring at her friend.

Freddie winced at her fierce eyes.

"Don't take too long." Carly said in a worried voice.

"Carls, everything's fine. I'll be right back." Sam assured her.

Freddie gave Carly a reassuring smile. "We'll be back." He said.

"We'll wait right here," Shane promised.

"Kay, come on dork, let's go get those bags." Sam said grabbing his arm. The two of them then started back the way they came.

Carly glanced back at her friends in worry.

"It's okay Carly, it's not like their going off alone. They'll be right back." Shane said.

Carly looked at him. "I know but…"

"Don't you trust me?" Shane asked her.

"What?"

"Trust. Do you trust me, Carly?" He asked again.

Carly smiled. "Of course I trust you, Shane."

**A/N: Okay so the next chapter is going to be split between the two pairs. Expect an update either tomorrow afternoon or evening. Reviews please! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. And what do you think of my Shane? I hope you like him!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but when I met Jesus I stole his halo.**

**Chapter 5:** **A Scream**

Freddie walked quietly beside Sam for several minutes in silence. The air was starting to get chilly and everything just seemed overall creepy. When Sam's foot crushed a twig on the ground, he jumped.

Sam looked over at him and grinned. "Scared?"

He glared at her in return. "No, I just didn't expect that…"

"Pft. I say you're scared." She wasn't giving up that easy.

They continued to walk for another few minutes in silence. Sam then turned to Freddie. "So, Carly and Shane seem to be getting along quite well."

Freddie tensed up. "They're just friends…"

"That's not what I think. I think all your chances with Carly just went flying out the window." Sam confirmed.

Freddie kicked the dirt in front of him. "That's not true."

"That blind, huh?"

Freddie stopped walking and stared over at his friend. "Sam, you don't know anything. Carly was just scared, if Shane weren't here tonight…" he started to say.

Sam laughed. "If Shane weren't here tonight? What if he wasn't? You think you would be Carly's little hero? Why do you think Shane asked me to help her and not you?"

Freddie waited for her to go on, his chest heaving in annoyance, jealousy and anger.

"You're weak Freddie. You couldn't save Carly if her life depended on it. Why don't you just get over it?"

"Sam you're so…so…so… UGH!"

Sam just continued to laugh. "You're such a dork." She then started walking again. Freddie followed about a meter behind her. They soon were standing in front of the fence. Sam paused catching her breath. She had purposely walked faster than Freddie.

Freddie did the same. He then placed his hands on the fence and shook it, checking to see if it was still stable.

Sam began climbing up. "Race you to the top!" She yelled back at him.

"You're on!" Freddie called in return, and too began climbing.

The race started out with Sam in the lead, however it soon changed and Freddie was about a foot a head of her, but in the end it came with Sam dropping down first.

She laughed. "In your face dork!"

Freddie was laughing too. "You just got lucky." He said.

The two of them, then began the long walk to the parking lot. Once they found Shane's car, it wasn't that hard because it was the only car there, Sam pulled out Shane's keys and unlocked the trunk. Inside were four backpacks. Sam grabbed two and handed them to Freddie and then got out the other two. Freddie gasped at the weight.

"Sam you gave me the heaviest ones!" He accused.

Sam laughed. "Oh well. Just throw them over the fence then." She said, pulling one onto her back and holding the other one.

They then made their way back to the fence. With a grunt, Sam tossed the bag in her hand over the fence. It landed with a thud on the other side.

She turned to Freddie, a proud grin on her face. "You're turn. I bet it wont go over on the first try." She challenged.

Freddie gave her an evil smile. "I'll take that bet." He said and then threw one of the bags he was carrying over. It too landed on the other side, making a louder noise than Sam's.

"Not bad, dork." Sam commented.

Freddie smiled. "Why thank you," he said.

The both of them started laughing.

"You know, mine was heavier than yours, so I guess I win." Freddie teased.

"No you don't! That doesn't count!" Sam said, still laughing.

Suddenly their laughs were interrupted by a loud scream. They both turned to one another.

"Carly!" They simultaneously screamed.

The two of them then began rushing up the fence. They didn't even care who got there first, Carly was in trouble, and that's all that mattered. At one point Freddie heard Sam gasp in pain. Dropping down on the other side he called up to her.

"Sam, are you okay?" He asked.

She glanced down and let out a cry as she tried to move her leg.

"Sam!" Freddie called again.

She carefully let her head fall back a little to see what had happened. Her pants were ripped at the knee. She felt her stomach turn as she saw that the folds of skin of her knee were hooked onto a loose piece of steal. Blood seeped down the fence.

"Sam, just hang on right there, I'm gonna help you!" Freddie promised and started to climb up the fence again.

"No…" She said biting down on her lip. "Go…Carly…"

Freddie stared at her for a moment. "I'll be back!" he promised and then took off.

"Hurry!" He heard Sam cry as he made his way back to Carly and Shane.

After Freddie and Sam took off, Carly just stood with Shane in silence for a long time. The whole time all she could do was worry. She was regretting coming to the Carnival with every single minute going by.

"Carly, you okay?" Shane finally asked, breaking the dreaded silence.

"Yeah… I just… it's been a while since Sam and Freddie left. Shouldn't they be back by now?" She asked.

Shane glanced back in the direction his two friends had went off in. "I'm sure everything's fine. Those bags were pretty heavy." He said.

Carly just nodded.

"So…" Shane said.

Carly turned to him. "What?"

"I don't know… just trying to end this horrible silence." He joked.

Carly laughed, she then felt a shiver down her spine as chilly wind blew through her hair.

Shane watched her for a minute, and then took off his jacket. "Here," He said handing it to her.

"No, I'm okay. I don't want you to get cold." She said, giving him a smile.

"Carly, just take it." Shane said and then laughed. "You can be so selfless sometimes."

She carefully took his jacket and slipped her arms through. She smiled when she felt Shane move her hair out of the way. He then did the honors of zipping it up.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." Shane replied.

"You know… I never did apologize for that elevator incident…" Carly said.

Shane laughed. "That's okay. I must say though, I never had two girls go that crazy over me before."

Carly laughed, her cheeks turning red from blushing.

"So what was the contest?" Shane asked after a moment of silence.

"Huh?"

"The contest… what were you and Sam betting on?" He asked.

"Oh… well… you see…" She struggled to find a way to explain it.

Shane laughed. "I'm waiting…"

"Okay, okay. Sam and I both liked you and only one of us could have you so we made a bet. The first person that you kissed got to be your girlfriend…" Carly explained and then blushed again.

Shane continued to laugh. "Wow…"

"Don't laugh at me!" Carly said, laughing herself.

"Sorry…" Shane said. He then added, "I can't believe that though."

"What?"

"That you wanted to be my girlfriend…"

There was a long silence between the two of them again. Finally, Shane cleared his throat. Carly turned to look at him.

"I umm… I was awake that day you came back into my hospital room…" He confirmed.

"Umm… you were?" Carly asked.

He nodded. "When you kissed me…"

"Oh… wow… umm…" Carly was speechless.

Shane laughed. "And you said 'I win!' all proud."

Carly nervously giggled. "Yeah…"

Shane smiled at her. "Technically, that wasn't a real kiss though."

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

Shane took a step closer to her. "In order for you to win… I would have to kiss you back."

Carly too, took a step forward. "Oh…" she said, her voice quiet and soft.

Shane carefully started to lean in.

Carly did the same, slowly inching close to his face.

Just as they were about to kiss, a loud screeching noise interrupted them. Someone wearing a ski mask then grabbed Carly and she let out a scream.

**A/N: Okay so I left you with a cliffy, but don't worry! I'm going to update right after. So just wait a little while LOL. Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hi there, I own iCarly. For real. No not for real. I lied… again.**

**Chapter 6: A not too happy Surprise**

Carly continued to scream as the man shook her violently. "Shane help!"

"Let go of her!" Shane growled, running over to the masked man.

Two other men popped out of now where and grabbed Shane, each one holding him by an arm.

"Shane! AHHH! Help! Shane!" Carly screamed as she kicked at the man.

"Carly!" Shane shouted. "Let her go! Carly!"

Suddenly Carly was dropped to the ground. The man then got on top of her, pinning her by her arms. He started laughing.

"Get off of her!" Shane shouted. "Carly!"

"Silence!" Another masked man said as he walked over.

Carly and Shane both looked at him.

The other guys began laughing hysterically.

"I said silence!" The man said again. All sound vanished. He then reached it to his jacket. "It's time for the feast!" he announced, pulling out a large knife.

All the other men started to hum quietly.

The man walked over to Carly and motioned for the other man to get up. He then took his place.

Carly squirmed underneath him. "Shane!"

"Leave her alone!"

"I said Silence!" The man yelled. He then slowly unzipped Carly's jacket. She continued to squirm as he partially lifted up her shirt to expose her belly.

"Carly!"

She whimpered as the blade of the knife was pressed up against her bare skin. "Please no…" she begged.

Suddenly the man rose up the knife, the humming of the other men got louder. He moved the knife to a stabbing position. Carly closed her eyes as he was about to stab, she heard Shane yell and prepared herself for the pain she was about to receive, but the next thing she heard was laughing.

Shane was released from the other guys. He shoved the guy off of Carly and helped her up. They both turned to look at the guys, who were now taking off all of their masks. The faces of Chris, Mark, Jack and the others appeared.

"You bastards!" Shane yelled.

"That wasn't funny!" Carly screamed at them, fighting back her tears.

All of them continued to laugh.

"Aww what's the matter?" Chris teased.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. Everyone turned around to see Freddie running up. He was out of breath when he finally stopped. "Carly! Carly! Are you okay? I heard screaming and…" he stopped when he saw all the jocks standing there.

They all cracked up laughing again.

"Wow! This is even better!" Jack said.

Freddie clinched his fists to his sides.

"It's all right Freddie. These jerks just pulled a prank on us." Shane said, glaring at Jack.

Carly, who was still pretty flushed, looked over at Freddie.

"You okay?" He asked her in a concerned voice.

She just nodded.

"So I see three of you showed," Mark said glancing back in forth between Carly, Freddie and Shane.

It was just then did Carly realize that Sam wasn't with Freddie. She turned to him. "Freddie, where's Sam?"

Freddie's eyes lit up. "Oh my God Sam!"

"What happened?" Carly and Shane asked at the same time.

"No time to explain we have to go now!" Freddie said and turned to a run.

Carly and Shane followed, and shockingly enough, so did all the jocks.

Sam had waited several minutes before she saw her friends and the several jocks appear on the other side of the fence. She was trying so hard not to cry. The pain was horrible and blood just continued to leak from her knee that had the piece of steel through it. She had made several attempts to get herself free but it only ripped the skin more. Her lip was starting to bleed from biting it. "Help…" she moaned.

"Sam!" Carly cried in fear, then she looked down at her friends knee. "Oh my God…"

"Holy shit!" Jack said. "I think I'm gonna be sick man." No sooner than the words left his mouth he started to vomit.

"Eww! That's fucking sick!" Chris said shoving Jack away to go puke somewhere else.

"Sam, don't worry we're going to get you down!" Shane said. He then started to climb the fence; he stopped when he heard Sam cry out.

"No! Don't climb!" She screamed at the top of her lounges. When he had started climbing the fence it made her skin start to rip.

Carly put a hand over her mouth trying to keep down her own vomit.

"Sam, calm down." Freddie soothingly told her.

She then started to cry, tears rolled down her face as she continuously sobbed. "It hurts so bad!"

"We need to get the fence out of her knee…" Shane confirmed. He then turned around to face everyone. "It's gonna be a nasty job. I need someone who doesn't have a weak stomach."

Carly instantly backed up, along with several of the jocks. Freddie wanted to back up but he was too afraid of what Sam would think if he didn't.

"Freddie, man can you do this?" Shane asked him.

Freddie swallowed hard. "I guess…"

Shane looked up at Sam who was looking through the fence. "Sam… Sam this isn't going to be easy for you. We're gonna have to pull the fence out…" he explained.

"No! No don't touch it!" Sam begged.

"Sam just calm down…" Carly said.

Shane and Freddie walked up to the fence. Slowly they began to move her pants out of the way.

Sam, who was still crying clung onto the fence with all her strength. One slip and she could be in much more pain.

"You ready?" Shane asked Freddie.

Freddie just nodded. He was ever as he was ever going to be.

Sam took a deep breath. "Don't hurt me…" she whispered.

Very carefully Freddie and Shane started to move the piece of fence. Blood oozed out of her like crazy, dripping down their fingers.

Sam let out a cry of pain. "Stop! Stop! Please!" she screamed.

"Sam, come on Sam, just calm down." Freddie said softly.

She sobbed. They started pulling it out some more, a sharp piece caused her skin to rip a little bit.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. "Make it stop!"

"Sam stop jerking!" Shane said, every time she cried out it caused her skin to rip.

"Sam, just calm down. Everything's going to be okay." Freddie said.

"Just stop… please… just for a minute!" She begged.

"Sam it's almost out. I just need to pull at it one more time and it's out." Shane promised.

Sam stared down at them in fear. "Please… no." she begged again.

"Sam they have to." Carly said. "It's going to be okay."

Freddie reached up and pushed his fingers through the fence, entwining them with Sam's. "Here, I'll hold your hand the entire time." He said. "Just give it a big squeeze if it hurts."

"It's gonna hurt…" She cried.

He just nodded.

"Sam you about ready?" Shane asked.

"Don't let go of me…" Sam whispered.

"I wont. I promise." Freddie answered.

"I'll count down Sam… One… Two… Three!" Shane then gave one final tug on the piece of fence.

Sam squeezed Freddie's hand as hard as she could. He even let out a gasp in pain.

Shane moved his hand away as blood poured from her wound. "Can you make it over the fence?" he called up to her.

Sam slowly moved her bad leg. It stung with pain but she started to climb the fence. Freddie climbed with her on the other side. When she made it to the top he helped her over and down to the ground.

"Sam!" Carly said and ran over and hugged her.

"Ouch!" Sam winced pulling away from her friend.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Carly apologized.

"It…wasn't…your…fault" Sam said through her pain. She then lowered herself down to the ground.

"That's a pretty bad wound!" Mark said. "You should probably put something on to stop the bleeding."

"Naw! You think?" Sam growled.

Shane began to dig through one of the bags. He found his pocketknife and cut off a piece of one of the small blankets they packed. He then tied it tight around her knee.

"Ah!" She screamed.

"Sorry…" Shane said.

Jack who had stopped vomiting came back over to them. "Damn, that was some seriously fucking up shit!" He commented.

Sam glared at him. "Yeah with no help from you and your stupid ass friends!"

"Sam calm down…" Carly said.

"We should get her to one of the bathrooms to clean her knee." Freddie said.

"Then we're out of here!" Carly confirmed.

"What? You're gonna chicken out just because your friend has a booboo?" Chris asked.

"Shut up Chris! None of that matters anymore!" Shane growled.

"Pussy…" Chris mumbled.

Shane went to punch him in the face but Carly stopped him.

"Shane, he's not even worth it." She said.

He stared at her, his chest heaving. "Come on, let's take care of Sam." He said.

Freddie helped Sam to her feet. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"Don't get any ideas dork. I can do fine on my own." Sam growled. She wasn't about to let herself look weak now. Crying in front of him was bad enough.

Carly sighed and went back to her friend. She lifted Sam's arm over her shoulder and motioned for Freddie to do the same. "Sam, for once can you let down your guard?"

**A/N: This was a really interesting Chapter to write. Expect more good chapters soon! Review away friends!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING!**

**Chapter 7: Splitting up**

Carly and Freddie carefully helped Sam walk for several minutes. The nearest bathhouse was in the center of the carnival grounds. Shane, Chris, Jack, and Mark tagged along as well. The other jocks had gone off to where they left their other friends and girlfriends. Sam winced in pain every few minutes. At one point they even had to stop and let her rest.

Finally, after a very long walk, they reached the bathhouse. Shane held the door as Freddie and Carly helped Sam inside.

"Let's get her up on the sink." Carly suggested as they walked over to the large porcelain waterworks.

"On three… One, two, three." Freddie said and the two of them lifted her up.

Freddie then began untying the piece of blanket from her knee.

Sam moved his hands as the fabric dropped. "Don't touch it!"

"Sam we need to clean it so it doesn't get infected." Shane said turning the faucet knob.

Sam took a deep breath. "All right, but not Freddie. He's got that nervous hand shaking thing going on." She pointed to her friend.

Freddie blushed, obviously embarrassed.

"I'll do it." Mark offered.

"What? You aren't putting your hands on me!" Sam growled.

"No seriously, I did some volunteer work at an animal shelter after a bad storm." Mark explained.

"Sam, just put aside your personal feelings for now." Shane said with a sigh.

Sam glared at Mark and just nodded.

Shane then turned to Mark, grabbing his arm. "If you hurt her…" he warned.

"Shane, I may be an asshole sometimes but this is serious." He replied. "Get me some wet paper towels." He added.

Carly went over to the paper towel dispenser and pulled out several sheets. She then began running one under the warm water. Ringing out, she handed it to Mark. "Be careful." It was more of a plead than a warning.

Mark nodded and slowly and gently he began cleaning Sam's wound.

"Damn…" He commented as the blood started to soak the towel.

Sam whimpered as the warm wet towel rubbed against her skin. She then reached over and grabbed the closest hand near to her, Freddie's.

Freddie ignored the shocked looks from Carly and Shane and just gave Sam's hand a small squeeze. "It's okay…"

"Don't talk to me dork! It only makes things wor…ouch!" Sam growled.

"Sorry…" Mark apologized. "Jack, go get me a waste basket."

Jack nodded and pulled over the garbage bin.

Mark through several blood stained paper towels into it.

"How much more?" Sam asked.

"Not much, I'm trying to get it as clean as possible. You're going to need to get to a hospital soon though. The bleeding wont stop, you're going to need stitches." Mark confirmed.

Sam felt her stomach turn. "Stitches?"

"Sorry…" Mark said. He then wiped her knee one last time. "That's all I can do for now." He confirmed, returning the blanket to her knee.

"That's the last fence I ever climb…" Sam mumbled, releasing Freddie's hand.

Carly had to laugh. "You say that now…"

Freddie and Shane laughed too.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sam said.

"Listen man, I'm gonna head back to the gang. Jenny is waiting for me, and tonight's gonna be the night man!" Jack said to Mark.

"Yeah right, with you're puke breath all your gonna get is a BJ!" Chris teased.

Mark laughed. "All right, I'll meet you guys back there. Get me a beer ready."

"You got it," Jack said. "Come on, Chris." The two of them then exited the bathhouse.

Mark turned to Shane. "You three want to party with us? You know, to make up for all the trouble I caused…"

"Party?" Freddie asked in a disgusted voice.

"Man you're not even twenty-one." Shane said. "There's no way I'm letting these two girls be around that crap." He turned to Carly and Sam.

"Besides," Carly put in. "You already have something to do to make up for the trouble. You have to apologize to the four of us on iCarly."

"What? You two didn't even stay the entire night!" Mark argued.

Sam glared at him. "What are you? Stupid?"

"Listen, I feel bad for what happened to your friend knee, but a deal is a deal." Mark said to Carly.

Carly shook her head in disgust. "You don't feel bad. You know what, I don't even care anymore. Coming here was the biggest mistake I've ever made. It's only feeding into your stupid games."

"Carly's right." Shane said. "Call me a loser, or chicken, or whatever the hell you want. It doesn't matter."

"Whatever," Mark said. "I'm out of here. Hope your knee is better." He mumbled as he left the house.

Carly groaned. "This was the worst night ever!"

Freddie nodded in agreement.

Sam looked down at her knee. The bleeding had started up again and was soaking the blanket. "Carly don't make me go to the hospital…"

"Sam, you have to." Carly confirmed. "Maybe I should call Spencer…"

"What?" Freddie asked. "Carly don't do that! If he finds out he'll feel obligated to call my mom!"

"But Freddie, he's gonna ask what happened to Sam!"

"Carly…"

"Freddie's right." Sam said. "We'll just make up some story…. I fell through a window or something. I'll think better after… the pain… stops." She bit down on her lip.

Shane shook his head and frowned at Sam. "Don't worry Sam, we're gonna get you to the hospital soon."

"We should get going now, before Sam looses too much blood." Freddie said.

"But wait, how are we gonna get her over the fence?" Carly asked as Shane and Freddie started to help Sam down from the sink.

They all turned to her. Nobody had even thought about that.

Sam moaned in pain as the three of them were thinking. Her stomach turned as she started to feel a faint dizziness.

"Is there any other way out of this place?" Shane finally asked, after a very long silence.

Freddie shrugged.

"I don't know…" Carly answered.

Sam moaned again. "We…could…check…"

Carly shook her head. "No, Sam I don't want to have to make you walk."

"What about just me?" Shane offered.

They all turned to him.

"I could find another way out, go get my car and come back and get you three." He explained.

"Shane… I don't want you to have to go alone…" Carly said.

"Yeah, that's not a good idea. Especially with those jerks running around here." Freddie added.

"Umm how about Freddie stays here with Sam, and Carly comes with me?" Shane suggested.

Sam groaned. "Why must the dork be left with me? I can stay alone…"

"No." Carly said to Sam. "Nobody is going alone. I'll go with you Shane. Freddie… take care of Sam. Call me if anything happens."

"I can take…care…of…myself" Sam said through gritted teeth. The pain in her knee just kept getting worse.

Carly frowned. "Sam… you're going to be okay. I promise."

Shane turned to her. "Come on, we should get going now. The sooner we find a way out, the sooner Sam gets the help she needs. Freddie, if they come back…"

"I got everything handled." Freddie promised.

Shane grabbed Carly's hand.

"We'll be back!" Carly promised before turning and leaving with Shane.

Freddie turned to Sam. She was gripping the edges of the sink with her eyes closed and her lips pressed hard together. Attempting to block out the pain. He frowned. She looked so helpless. He then gently placed his hand over one of hers.

"It's going to be okay…" He said softly.

She didn't answer, instead she just cried out in pain.

**A/N: Okay so I'm splitting them up so I can progress the story faster. Expect some really good chapters coming up. Review please.**


	9. Chapter 8

D**isclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I'm just borrowing it for now. I might return it some day. Maybe… **

**Chapter 8: The Wax Tent**

After exiting the bathhouse, Shane and Carly had taken a few minutes to discuss which direction they should go in. They decided that the best place to check first would be all the way in the back of the carnival. They figured that there was a chance that another gate for some of the vehicles was back there, and hoping that it was open.

The first several minutes of walking was very quiet. Neither one of them wanted to talk about what happened. Shane was feeling guilty for bringing the four of them here, and Carly was just plain out worried about her friend. She had wanted to call her brother so bad. Spencer would have understood, it's just that she knew Mrs. Benson wouldn't.

Shane finally turned to her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Carly nodded. "I'm just a little worried about Sam. I've never seen Sam cry over pain before. And she's gotten inured quite a few times. I think her knee is probably worse than we think."

Shane frowned. "I shouldn't have brought you guys here. If it weren't for my stupid pride…"

"Shane, it's not your fault. Freddie, Sam and I… we all agreed to come. Nothing can change what happened."

"I just want to make this up to you guys. Maybe I'll pay for Sam's medical bill or something…" Shane suggested.

Carly shrugged. "You don't have to."

They continued to walk for several more minutes. The place was pretty quiet, except for the faint booming noise that the two of them assumed as music from the party. They stopped when they came across a large tent. The wind blew the entrance fabric back and forth.

Carly looked up at it. "That's probably the biggest tent I've seen here." She noted.

Shane nodded. "Yeah." He looked the thing up and down. It went about 30 feet into the air, red and white stripes stretching to the top. Faint traces of dirt stained the thick fabric.

"You think there's an exit out of here through there?" Carly asked.

Shane looked at her. "Only one way to find out…" he then pulled back the front flap, holding it open for Carly as the two of them went inside.

It was much warmer inside the tent. The sound of the wind screeched the outside fabric and sent chills down Carly's back. But that wasn't even close to the creepiness she felt when she looked around. In ever direction, there were wax models. Not just your average wax models, but gruesome sickening sights. The one directly in front of them was one of what appeared to be a man. His skin was discolored, almost to a sickening green. His hair was of long black wires, leaving bald spots all over his sore spotted head. His back was hunched over, and two large almond shaped eyes stared down at her.

Carly took a step backwards, bumping into Shane.

"It's okay, it's just a wax model." Shane reassured her, placing two hands on each of her shoulders. He glanced over at a fairly large sign. "Wax Nightmares" he read out loud.

"People make these things?" Carly asked.

Shane nodded. "They're made to scare people I guess, probably children. I've been to a few wax museums when I was younger."

Carly stared around. Some of the models she could make out. There was a set up of zombies, a vampire rising out of a coffin, and what looked like a woman holding a baby devil. Every single one of them creeped her out. "Maybe we should just keeping heading to the back of the carnival…" she suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean there might be an exit around here somewhere. Sometimes big exhibits are set up by the gates so they can pull in their trucks." Shane pointed out.

"Shane…" Carly said.

"Carly, it's okay. It's just you and me in here. I'll be right next to you." Shane told her.

Carly nodded.

Shane gently took her hand and they started forward.

The two of them couldn't help but walk slowly through the giant wax tent. The wax sculptures were both frightening and interesting to look at. There were so many of them. All of them seemed to be in the theme of horror. Carly once thought she saw one move, but Shane had told her it was just the wind coming through a rip in the tent. They sped up their pace after that.

They were near the back of the tent when Carly noticed something about one of the wax sculptures. She stopped, letting go of Shane's hand and stepped closer to it. The scene appeared to be of murder. There were fake trees set up against a cardboard background. On one side of the scene lay a dead body in a pile of leaves. It was a guy with an axe through his head. Fake blood was spilled all down his face and onto his hooded sweatshirt. On the other side of the scene was a large man sitting against a tree. His face was scarred in several areas. Long messy hair fell down his shoulders. His clothes were covered in dirt and blood. Carly stared at the scene. It seemed so different from the rest of the wax scenes. So lifelike.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"I don't know… something doesn't seem right about this… it seems… different." Carly quietly answered, taking a step closer to the scene.

Shane stared at it for a long moment. Carly was right, something did seem strange about this particular scene.

"Shane… it looks so real…" Carly said. She stepped up onto the fake ground of the sculpture.

Shane grabbed her hand before she could go any further. "That's probably not a good idea…"

"It's okay… I just want to look at it for a sec." Carly said. She then kneeled down at the wax dead body. She touched it. It didn't really feel like wax to her. She then cautiously moved her hand up to the axe. Something just didn't seem right to her about the wax body. She had this really strong feeling telling her to pull the axe out. She gripped it firmly. It was hard, much like a real axe.

"Carly…" Shane said.

She ignored him and tugged on the axe. It didn't budge. She tugged again, only this time harder. She was surprised by the weight of it, it made her stumble back, but that wasn't the biggest surprise. Carly gasped in horror, dropping the axe on the ground.

"Carly, what is it?" Shane asked coming to her aide.

Still on the ground of the scene, she turned to him, her face pale of shock. "Ja…ack!"

Shane, confused, looked over at the wax body, only to find it wasn't what he thought it was. His stomach turned and he had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from vomiting. "Oh…my God…"

Carly was breathing heavily, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Shane, he's dead! Jacks dead!" she cried, looking away from the dead body.

Shane took a step backwards. "It can't be… it can't…" he started to say but then to his horror the unthinkable happened. The other man of the scene rose up and picked up the axe.

"C…ca…Carly! Move!" Shane yelled as the man rose the axe in the air.

Carly turned to where Shane was staring and let out a scream.

Shane quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the scene. "Come on!" He yelled, dragging her into a run.

Carly, who was crying still, ran as fast as she could. She slipped a few times but Shane was quick to help her up. She heard footsteps behind her and knew that they were being chased.

Shane glanced back to see the man not too far behind. He dodged, dragging Carly with him, down another lane of sculptures and then once he was there found another lane to dodge into. He was trying to confuse the man, in hopes of ditching him. Finally the footsteps seemed to let up. Shane pulled Carly behind one of the large cardboard backgrounds and turned to her.

"Shane he's going to kill us! Just like he did Jack!" Carly cried.

"Shh… Carly we have to be quiet." Shane said in a whisper.

Carly, sobbing, nodded. "I'm so scared…" she cried in a whisper.

Shane pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. We're getting out of here. I promise."

The footsteps returned. Slow heavy footsteps. Like the sound of someone carefully walking around.

Carly started to breath heavily again. Shane put his hand in front of her mouth. "Carly… shh… just be quiet… shhh." He coaxed.

The footsteps started to get louder. Shane felt Carly starting to shake. He looked at her. "Listen… I'm gonna peek around to see where he is. Just stay right here…"

"No! No Shane don't leave me. Please don't leave me!" Carly begged in a whisper.

Shane grabbed her face. "Listen to me, It's going to be okay. I promise you! I'm gonna see where he is and then the two of us are going to sneak out of here. I'm gonna be right back. I swear to you." He told her.

Carly just stared at him. "Shane please…"

"It's okay." He said once again and gently placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll be right back. I promise." He then gently pushed her back against the cardboard. "Don't move…" He said. He then slowly peeked around the other side of the cardboard. Seeing no one, he made his way down the other side.

Carly started to panic the second Shane disappeared. Her chest heaved violently and tears streamed down her face. She wanted to scream out for him to come back but she knew that would only cause more trouble. She felt so scared and stupid at the same time. They should have never come here. The image of Jack's dead body appeared in her mind. She put her hand over her mouth to keep vomit from creeping up. Then the footsteps started again. Were they Shane's or were they the killers? Her heart almost skipped a beat.

The footsteps got louder. She could hear them getting closer. Loud, heavy footsteps. Her mind raced. She knew if she stayed there too long that she could end up coming face to face with the killer, but if she left she faced losing Shane. She swallowed hard, pushing down a scream. The footsteps continued to get louder. Carly bit down on her lip. She made her decision. She would have to move.

Very, very slowly she crept to the end of the cardboard background. Quietly, with her hand over her mouth, she peeked behind the background. She could see a large shadow on the floor. It was the killers Shadow. She moved her head back behind the background, her chest heaving violently. Fear kept her paralyzed. He was right behind her. She had to do something. She had to get away. Her heart beat faster and faster by the second. She didn't know what to do. She could chance moving down the lane by quickly running behind new backgrounds, but there was the high chance that she would be seen.

The man on the other side slowly started to walk in the other direction. Carly, still holding a mouth over her hand, let herself calm down a bit. This could be the chance she needed to get away. Very quickly, and as quiet as possible, she ran over to behind the next scene in the opposite direction of the man. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard his footsteps continuing down the other side. Glancing down her direction, she saw the tent entrance on the far end. It seemed so far away. Bravely, she dashed behind another scene. Again, she stopped and listened. He still seemed to be walking in the other direction. Turning she glanced that way. Her hopes instantly fell when she saw the large shadow starting to cross over to her lane.

Carly had little time to make a decision. She knew if she ran too fast she could cause noise, and she also knew that if she stayed where she was she would end up dead. Fear paralyzed her. She saw the shadow getting closer to her lane, and even saw one foot appear from behind one of the backgrounds. Her knees started to shake. Finally the man's whole body started to appear, but at the same time Carly felt a hand on her arm and was yanked to the other lane.

Shane pressed a finger to his lip in a signal of silence to Carly after she released him from a hug. He grabbed her hand and quietly they started down the lane. When they had walked a few steps he looked over at her.

"He's heading in the other direction. We need to run for it." He whispered.

Carly nodded. "Okay…"

The two of them then broke into a swift, quiet run. Their footsteps were light but made some noise. At one point Shane stopped and pulled Carly behind one of the backgrounds when he thought he heard footsteps. After a few minutes of waiting they started down the lane again. Not long after they ran through the opening of the tent. Once they were outside they didn't stop running. They kept running for several minutes. Both of them were out of breath. Shane finally stopped after they were a great distance from the tent.

Carly hugged him tightly, sobbing.

Shane hugged back with a great force. "It's okay… it's okay Carly, we're safe… for now." He said.

Carly pulled away. "We have to call the cops… and what about Sam and Freddie? Oh my God what if he finds them? Shane, what if he hurts them? And Chris and Mark!"

"Carly, Carly just calm down. The man doesn't know about them. We just need to be calm. We'll call the cops. I'm gonna get you, Sam, and Freddie out of here. I promise." Shane said.

Carly nodded, sobbing violently.

"It's okay Carly, I'm going to keep you safe." Shane said and hugged her again. When he pulled away he looked at her. "Call Sam and Freddie, let them know what happened. Tell them to lock the door of the bathhouse and stay there no matter what." He said. "And tell Freddie that there's a pocket knife in my bag… just incase there's any trouble."

Carly nodded again, tears streaming down her face, and pulled out her phone. Dialing Sam's number, she waited for her friend to pick up.

**A/N: I hope this chapter didn't creep anyone out LOL. Reviews please. Another update will be either tomorrow night or the next day. Later.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly. It's not mine… sorry.**

**Chapter 9: A trick**

"I'm sorry about your knee…" Freddie quietly told Sam. She was still perched up on the sink counter, her hands gripping the edges. They seemed to turn white every time she cried out in pain. Freddie was worried about her. Even if Sam was obnoxious and mean to him, she still was one of his best friends and he cared about her dearly.

Sam let out a huge breath she had been holding while the pain surged through her leg. She then glanced over at her friend who was leaning against one of the walls. She shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Sam…" Freddie replied with a sigh. "You don't have to put on this tough act. It's just the two of us."

She groaned. "I hate this waiting thing. It's worse than spoiled ham…"

"I know how you feel there… I just hope Carly and Shane find a way out soon. I don't want your knee to get worse…"

"Freddie would you just stop about my damn leg for once? God, you shouldn't worry so much. I'm gonna be fine!" Sam didn't know who she was trying to convince more, him or herself.

Freddie bit down on his lip to hold back a rude comment. He knew she didn't mean to be so snobby toward him. Sam got really defensive when she felt weak. It was her thing. Luckily he was saved from saying anything when his phone started to ring. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small piece of technology and flipped it open. Carly's name appeared on the screen.

"Hello?" He answered. A loud buzzing noise filled his ear. He held the phone a few inches form his head. "Carly?" The noise continued but soon he could hear some words coming through.

"Freddie…Freddie….There?" Carly's voice broke in and out.

"Carly, I can't hear you. You're breaking up." Freddie said as clearly as he could in the phone.

Sam watched curiously from across the room.

"Freddie…Door…You…Do…Open…Jack…." Her voice faded in and out through out most of the words. Freddie struggled to make out what she said. It sounded like she was upset about something.

"Carly, listen to me I can't hear you. You're phones cutting in and out. Carly? Carly?" Freddie asked. The call then dropped all together. "Dang it!" Freddie said to himself. He dialed Carly's number but his phone refused to connect the call.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Freddie looked at her. "I'm not sure… Carly called. She was trying to tell me something but the connection was really bad."

Sam cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Could you make out anything she was saying?"

Freddie shrugged. "Some of it. She said something about a door, and she mentioned Jack as well. I'm not too sure."

"A door and Jack?" Sam asked. "Doesn't sound to important to me…"

"Sam… she didn't seem okay. Her voice… it was almost as if she was crying." Freddie said leaning back against the wall. He turned to the door and stared at it for a long moment. What could Carly have wanted to tell him about a door?

"I'm sure everything's fine Freddork, besides she has Shane with her…" Sam put in.

"I don't know… wait! Shane! I'm gonna try to call him." He reached into his pocket and got out his phone again, this time dialing Shane's number. To his surprise the call connected. After about three rings Shane picked up.

"Freddie…." His voice was loud with alarm. Another buzzing noise collided with his voice.

"Shane, what's going on?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie…Freddie….Hear…Me…Freddie…" Shane's voice said through the buzzing.

"Shane? Shane I can't hear you. You're breaking up!" A frustrated, Freddie said.

"Listen…lock…whatever…Sam….Danger…"

Freddie snapped his phone shut as the connection ended. He groaned. "Stupid phones!"

"Freddie what's going on?" Sam, more alarmed then before, asked.

He turned to her. "I don't know. All I could make out from Shane was the words 'Lock', 'Sam', and 'Danger'… Something's not right Sam."

Her face turned to a sudden seriousness. "What does he mean? Freddie what does he mean?"

"I don't know! I have no clue what's going on!" Freddie responded, his voice in a state of fear.

"Why don't you? You're Freddie. You know everything!"

"Sam! I don't know! Okay? I don't know! Why don't you call them and ask? Maybe you'll have some better luck cause I know nothing!" Freddie shouted.

Sam stared at him in shock, anger, and maybe a little bit of fear. Freddie was yelling at her like that? If she didn't have an injury she would have beat him senseless right then and there.

They stared at one another in silence for a long moment. Freddie's chest heaved violently in aggravation and fear. Both of their heads jerked back to the door when they heard a scream.

"Freddie…" Sam said.

He looked at her. "I think I know what they meant when they said 'Lock' and 'Door'."

The scream came again. This time it was closer. Footsteps accompanied the scream. Freddie hesitated, starring at the door.

"Freddie what if she needs our help?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what to do Sam!" He said.

The scream was right outside the door now. Before Freddie could even get over to lock it, the door burst open and a raggedy girl rushed in. She slammed the door behind her and turned to see Freddie and Sam.

"Oh my God! Thank God! Please you have to help me!" She begged. Her hair was covered in mud, and her clothes had faint blood splatter on it.

Freddie starred at the girl. "What's going on?" he asked.

"There's a killer out there! Please you have to let me stay here!" The girl said. She then locked the bathroom door. "Please…"

"Freddie we can't turn her away!" Sam said.

He looked at the girl, then Sam, then the girl again. "Killer?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes a killer! He killed my boyfriend!" She literally screamed.

"Oh my God…" Freddie said.

Sam starred in fear at the girl. "Freddie what are we gonna do! Carly and Shane are out there!"

For once Freddie didn't have any answers.

The girl looked over at Sam, tears streamed down her face. "We can't leave this bathroom! He'll get us if we do!"

"Freddie…" Sam broke into tears.

"Did he chase you here?" Freddie asked in a panicked voice.

The girl shook her head. "I lost him back by the food court. Please… we have to be quiet. He'll kill us…"

Freddie nodded. He glanced at the door and then back at Sam. She looked so scared. He quickly walked back to her and pulled her into a hug. "That's what they were trying to say Sam…"

Sam cried on his shoulder, still sitting on the sink. "Freddie we have to call the cops."

"Oh my God you have a phone?" The girl asked.

Freddie released Sam and looked at her. "Yeah. It doesn't get much of a connection in here."

"Oh, I know a great trick to get a connection. Let me see it and I'll call the cops. Please… before he comes back." She asked.

Freddie was hesitant at first. Something didn't seem right about this girl. He reached into his pocket, got out his phone and handed it to her.

"What about yours? Just incase his doesn't work. Sometimes it doesn't work on certain phones." The girl said.

Sam handed the girl her phone as well.

No sooner than the girl had both of her phones she burst into laughter. "You shouldn't have done that." She said evilly through her laughs. She then whipped both phones across the room.

Sam screamed. "No! What the hells wrong with you?"

"Why did you do that?" Freddie shouted and ran across to where his phone landed. He knelt down and picked up the pieces. It was broken for sure.

The girl continued to laugh. She then went over and kicked Freddie in the side.

"Ah!" He cried out in pain.

"Freddie!" Sam screamed.

"I'm so scared! The killer's after me! He killed my boyfriend! Help me!" The girl mocked. She then laughed again. "You two are so easy." She then kicked Freddie again.

"Leave him alone!" Sam screamed at her.

"And what if I don't? You gonna tell my mommy and daddy?" She laughed. "Aw why don't you do that right now?" She then made her way back over to the door. Unlocking it, she opened it. Sam leaned back further onto the sink as a very large man with scars on his face carrying an axe came into the room.

Freddie took his chance to make it back over to Sam. His side ached terribly. He protectively stood in front of her.

"Daddy, they say I was being a bad girl. But Tiffany is never a bad girl is she?" Tiffany, the girl that tricked them, asked the man.

The man showed no response what so ever. He just stared over at Freddie and Sam.

"Teach them a lesson Daddy! Make them pay for wrongfully accusing me!" Tiffany said with more laughs.

The man slowly began to walk towards Freddie and Sam, his axe slightly raised.

Sam let out a whimper. "Freddie…"

Freddie couldn't believe what was happening. He had to do something. He had to save Sam and himself. What could he do? He had no weapon other than a small pocketknife, and he didn't even have a phone. Thinking fast, as the man drew closer, he reached behind him and pulled Sam forward. "Get on my back!" He yelled. When he felt her throw her arms and legs around him he made a run for it. The man sliced his axe at him but luckily for Freddie, missed. Sam's weight on his back didn't make running easy for him. But somehow me made it over to the door that Tiffany has mistakenly left wide open.

"Stop them!" Tiffany screamed. "Daddy kill them!"

Freddie kept running as soon as he got out of the bathroom. He ran as fast and hard as he could. He could hear the man Tiffany called Daddy somewhere behind him.

"Sam hold on!" He shouted as he felt her slipping.

"Freddie he's getting faster!" Sam cried.

Freddie was on borrowed time, and he knew it. One slip and him and Sam would be at their ends. He tried to speed up but it did nothing. He was running out of everything, breath, speed, strength, hope. Suddenly he saw a huge carnival building. The name on the front said House of Mirrors. Freddie headed toward it.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna try to ditch him inside!" Freddie called back to her. He then entered the building. Sam still on his back, he stared around at all of his reflections. In every direction there were mirrors. A large cloud of regret came over him. He had no idea how he was going to find a way out, let alone ditch a psychopathic killer.

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter. R&R is always good. Have a nice day, or night!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11:Control room**

**PinkLady AN/Disclaimer: This is my chapter except the storyline which belongs to xxCastleFanxx and the characters who belong to Dan schneider. I got the idea for the house of mirorrs being able to having flashing lights and rotating mirorrs from a James Bond movie.**

"What are we going to do!" a panicking Sam asked. She turned around and faced the killer. She screamed and in every mirorr there was an image of the killer.

Freddie turned in every direction and his hope returned as he noticed a small hidden hallway of mirrors. He dashed for it ignoring the footsteps somewhere behind him. Each hallway they ran through lead to another which became extremely confusing.

"I think we're going in circles" Sam said in a anxious voice.

"Trust me, we can do this. Just stay calm."

Freddie wasn't even convinced by his statement. What was going to happen? Would they make it out? How far away was the killer? What had happened to Carly and Shane? Freddie had to put aside those questions. For now all that mattered was getting Sam safe.

"Freddie look!" Sam exclaimed after a while of random dashing around.

Sam was pointing to a door that said 'controll room employes only'. It was their only hope or they would be countinuelly lost in corradors of mirrors while the killer was catching up with them. Freddie grabbed for the knob of the door which was luckily unlocked and and ran in, locking it behind him. He set Sam down and she stood on one leg to avoid anymore pain to her still throbbing knee.

"I don't hear him anymore" Freddie whispered with his ear to the door.

"Maybe we lost him" Sam couldn't help but sound a little to hopeful.

"Good then I can catch my breath. I'm afraid if I don't my lungs will burst."

Sam gave Freddie a glare but it wasn't visible in the darkness. Apparently Freddie must have felt her anger.

"Not like you were heavy or anything. It's just I was running and I was scared and-"

"Yeah yeah I know what you mean" she snapped.

They were both silent for a moment wondering many unanswered questions. Finally Sam broke the silence.

"It's so dark, Is there a light anywhere?"

Sam and Freddie felt around the wall for any buttons or switches. As they felt around their hands brushed against each other and they both blushed. But it was still to dark to tell.

"Um h-here I-I think I found it" Freddie stuttered but Sam easily miss took it as fear not embaressment. Yet it _was_ half fear. Freddie flipped the switch and the room lit up with a dim red light.

"Is there a regular light?" Sam asked

"Gee I don't know I have only been here for as long as you!" Freddie snapped.

Usually Sam would come up with a snide come back but now she was in panick mode, something that didn't happen very often for Sam. Freddie noticed Sam didn't answer and immideatly regreted snapping at her when she was so scarried and in so much pain.

"I think this is our only light. But we will be fine." Freddie said in a much gentelier tone. She nodded.

They begain looking around the room in the weak light for the first time. It was small with with a metal desk and two computer chairs. The desk was covered with a controll panel with switches and above the desk on the wall were four screens. Each screen apeared to have a sercuirity camera recording of the mirror corradors and other parts of the carnival. Sam hopped to the computer chair and looked at all the switches

"Which ones should I switch?" she asked.

"You better not switch any."

"Why?"

"Who knows what they could do." Freddie continued arguing with her over whether or not she should flip a switch till he gave in.

"Try that blue one over at the top If you must."

"Ok" Sam fliped the switch and they waited for something to happen but nothing did. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know maybe we should try to look for a manual" Sam and Freddie begain looking for the manual around the room. There wasn't many places in the room that the manual could be stored so it would only take a moment to find it if there was one.

"Freddie I just got an idea! Maybe the security camera will show us where Carly and Shane are!" Sam exclaimed.

"What if the the killer is on there to. Maybe it could show us where he is." Sam grinned at her intellegence. They had to stay positive or else they would panick. Freddie's hand ran over a book cover as he felt around in the desk drawer.

"Here I found the manual."

"Good" Sam said with hope.

Freddie began reading the manual section on the security video screens and Sam began flipping a few switches. All of a sudden creepy carnival music began playing.

"I think this switch did that." Sam said as she pointed to a green button.

"Just don't screw around with it to much or who knows what chaos you'll cause."

"Yes daddy." Sam said annoyed. Freddie began pressing a small black button on the side of a screen and it started displaying different areas of the carnival. Suddenly the screen flashed to live footage of the exit. But never showed any sign of Carly, Shane, or the killer.

"Good work Freddicus." Sam said as she gave him a high five.

"Thanks."

The exit was located on the other end of the park toward the circus arena. To get there they would have to cross the the game area, food court, carosel, and the the fun house.

"I wonder what the rest of these buttons and switches do." Sam wondered.

"Let me find out." Freddie replied as he searched the manual.

"You know, what are we going to do if we don't get out of here?" Freddie asked.

"We will get out of here, with Carly and Shane to." Sam replied with confidence.

"But if we don't. I want you to know that-" Freddie started.

"Shhhh" she silenced him quickly.

"What?"

"He's back again and he's close." They were silent with fear as they heard footsteps nearing the end of the corrador. They were slow brainwracking steps. Sam slowly rolled her chair close to Freddie's.

"Everything will be okay. " she said.

"I hope."

He flipped through the manual more quickly this time. But he was still careful not to skip important information. The steps got even louder and then finally stopped.

"Freddie he's right outside the door!" Sam whispered in terror as she hid her face in his shoulder.

"In case this doesn't work…" Freddie kissed Sam quickly on the lips and flipped a switch at the same time. The kiss caught Sam by surprise. They heard movement around outside the door and the footsteps began again. But this time they were moving in a different direction.

"What did you do?" Sam whispered.

"See yourself." Freddie pushed the button on one of the screens and it showed the mirrors rearanging in the halls and the lights changing to a variety of flashing colors. The rearanging corradors were confusing the killer and lead him in an endless maze. Sam smiled at freddie.

"Your so smart..." Sam said as they both began leaning in. Suddenly she let out a yelp of pain.

"Are you ok?" Freddie asked urgently.

"No, you put your f-ing hand on my throbbing knee!" she yelped.

Freddie looked down at his hand resting on her bloody tied up knee. He quickly removed his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Just don't do it again Frednub" she sanpped

"Let's go find Carly and Shane." he said agriavated. She held out her arms so he could lift her onto his back.

Freddie grabbed the manual on the desk and decided to keep it so he could use the map of the carnival he found on the back page. He also grabbed a small flashlight he found under some wires in the desk. They then exited the controll room. Freddie examined the map of the house of mirorrs and began following it till he found a door with the words 'exit' in white letters on it.

As they exited the house of mirrors they noticed it was extremly quite outside accept for the creepy carnival music that Sam forgot to turn off.

"Where should we look for them at?" Sam asked.

"I think we should just find the party and call the police from someones cell phone." He suggested."I would be smarter than randomly looking for them through out the carnival."

"Are you saying that you are smarter than me?."

"I-"

"You better watch it Benson."

"But I didn't mean that and anyway you are pretty smart mouthed to a person that is carryying you on their back." She was silent.

"Ok we will do it your way" Sam agreed. Freddie thought about the kiss they shared in the controll room. As if reading his mind Sam said "What happens in the controll room, stays in the controll room. Got it?" in a rather threating voice.

"I agree." Freddie said. Then they were silent. The night hadn't even began for them yet.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12: Who are you?**

**Pinklady AN/Disclaimer: I own this chapter except for the storyline and characters. If you have any suggestions please please contact me! I need impute people and i'm afraid you won't like my chapters. I know you love xxCastleFanxx's =) who doesn't?**

Carly was frightened more now than every other time in her life put together. She was past the point to where even Shane couldn't sooth her panicking nerves. Even though Carly Shay seems shy and easily dicouraged, Sam and Freddie's lives were in danger and she would stop at nothing to protect them.

"We have to get to them before the killer does!" She yelled as she began running toward the direction of the bathroom. Shane effortlessly grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back, against her strength.

"No, it's to dangerous for you." He said worriedly.

"They are my best friends Shane! I can't just let them get killed by some twisted pschcopatheic killer because I was to much of a cowered to save them." She said in her signiture panicking way.

"What if they are safe, what good will it do to get ourselves killed?"

"You know what, I don't give a damn what you say! I'm going to save my best friends and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Carly said in the harshiest tone she has ever used. She was so confident, so unintimmidated, so sure of herself that she felt invinsible. The only problem with feeling invinsible is you don't realise that you aren't really invinsible until it's to late.

"Then let me go and stay here."

"Alone?" she asks as she quickly looked around the eery deserted area.

"You will be fine." Somewhere off in the distance they heard a girl scream several times. " Promise me you will stay here."

"Where? We are in the middle of no where."

"Then hide in the game area" Shane points to a dim light not far away from them.

"It's creepy over there." She whined. They heard another scream. This time it sounded like Sam.

"You'll be fine. Just call me if anything…comes up."

"Comes up?"

"You know what I mean." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they parted. She smiled briefly but inside she had a very bad feeling about this. Still, she followed the dim light to the game area. It was a single flickereing light blub just about to go out. She sat down on the popcorn and trash littered ground and began humming to calm her nerves. She sat still like that for fifteen minutes. After some time the light went out and off in the distance she heard creepy carnival music. _It's just my imagination! Calm down Shay. Soon shane will come back with Sam and Freddie and we can all go home and live happily ever after. Maybe this is just a nightmare and tomorrow It will be a regular day of school; with Sam not paying attention in class, Freddie making moves on me, and Shane protecting me from those jerks._

Carly's eyes had adjusted to the dark finally, and now she could see more clearly. Something felt wrong though. Like there was someone or something watching her. She was right. Standing only about twenty feet away was a dark silloette figure. It appeared to be a figure of a girl.

"Sam!" She exclaimed more than asking. The figure remained still and never turned to face her. Almost as if in a trance. "Sam it's Carly! Can you her me?" Carly stood up now and was starting to move toward the girl. She increased her pace as she got closer.

"Sam?" Carly turned the figure around. "Oh!"

The girl was definitly not Sam. She seemed…disturbing almost. She was chanting words in what was either random gibberish or another language entirely.

"Who are you?" Carly asked the girl causing her to stop chanting.

She didn't reply but instead gave her a sweet poison smile.

"Answer me!" Carly demanded.

The girl laughed. Not a sweet laugh but an insane menacing laugh full of evil and hate. Carly felt a shiver crawl up her spine.

"You don't remember me." The girl said with the sweet poison smile again. "How come you don't remember me!" she screeched

"I'm sorry" Carly said with fear and confusion as she backed away slowly.

"You never remember me! Neither does he! You've both forgotten about me. What happened I was your best friend and I loved him but you just _had_ to steal his heart. You had to ruin my life!" she screamed.

Carly kept backing away from the girl and was starting to run. The crazy girl ran after her while screaming about other giberish. Carly ran to a booth and jumped over the counter to hide.

"Where are you?…" she asked with her sweet menacing voice. "I won't hurt you just come out. Come out come out…"

Carly panicked again and began calling 9111. Her fingers quickly flew over the buttons and she used her hair as a cave to block the light from the screen.

"I am sorry but this number is unavailable from your current location" a woman's recorded voice played.

"Shit!" Carly whispered.

She focused and began to type shane's cell phone number. _Something has definitly 'come up'._

"Hello, you have reached Shane Coleman's voicemail. I am not available at the moment but leave a message and I'll be happy to get back to you as soon as I can."

Beep

"Shane! Shane! Please help me, this crazy girl is chasing me for some reason and it's creeping me out! She is yelling at me for not remembering her but I really don't know her. She thinks I am her ex-bestfriend or something. Help I'm scared!"

Oh my frickin god! He won't pick up his damn cell phone. Oh no, what if the murderer got him! This crazy girl will get me next he someone doesn't help me soon.

"Hmmmm… where could you be?…" The pondered as she slowly stepped around the different booths.

The booth Carly happened to be at was called 'kill or be killed.' It is basically a scarry version of a shoot the duck game, meant to scare little kids. But in this atmosphere it was doing a great job of scaring Carly, especially one of the vicious animals you were supposed to shoot. It was almost wolf like and still had some features that were like a dog. It wasn't like any of the other animals. It was…realistic. Very lifelike. Carly scooted as far from it as possible but it seemed to be watching her. In fact, she could have sworn it blinked. She knew it wasn't real but it really disturbed her.

Carly Carly Carly. It's fake. It's a game. Go see for your self you scardy cat.

She decided to prove to hrself it was just a fake mask trying to fool her. She moved closer to it and reached her hand to touch it's gruff head.

"Grrrrrr!" it growled meanicingly and jumped.

"Ahhhhhh!" Carly screamed as it bit her ankle with a surprisingly painful force. Dark red blood trickled down her fair white skin and gleamed almost as if poisoned with the evil of the creature's bite.

"I knew I would find you!" the girl said.

She walked over to Carly and smiled. That was the last thing Carly saw as she fell into darkness, drowning in pain.


	13. Chapter 12

Pinklady author note: Thank you for reviewing! It was good to know that I screwed up the order of the chapters. I think I did it right unless I named it wrong in the word doc. If I didn't then please tell me again. Thanks Flutter360 for your very cool review. Can't wait to get more viewers. At least I hope I get more viewers =o)

"Freddie?" Sam asked as she yawned

"Ya?" he asked slightly annoyed by her already.

"Thanks." Sam looked down at his feet since hers were wrapped around him.

"What?"

_I _must _have heard wrong._

"Are you deaf boy? I said thank you!" She snapped.

"For what?"

"For carrying me, for not ditching me somewhere, for caring about my knee, for putting up with me, and for being the smart one. One of us has to be smart if we are going to make it out of here alive."

Freddie was taken aback from this. _She _thanked_ me? She thinks I'm _smart_? _

"Your…smart to."

"No I'm not." She sighed.

"Ya you are you just don't give yourself enough credit. You have kept telling yourself that your not smart so many times that you truly believe it."

"I don't believe that"

"I do. I think your smart."

Sam felt her cheeks tingle. Could she be blushing? Sam Pucket blushing?

"Thanks." She said again. This time she was hiding a smile.

"Your welcome" Freddie smiled. He had just given his fiesty friend a new found confidence. Now he only needed to give himself confidence that they would get a hold of the police and get himself, Sam, Carly, and Shane out safe.

Freddie kept walking even though his feet and back were killing him. He was determined and trying his best not to lose hope. Minutes passed by mostly he same in silence except for the carnival music Sam accidentally turned on. Finally the silence was broken by Sam once again.

"Freddie, stop" Sam commanded in a whisper

"Why?" Freddie whispered

"Look, there is someone over there" Sam pointed to a male figure not to far away.

"Not the killer again!" Freddie exclaimed with a sigh.

"Shhhhh! Be quiet, nub, or he'll hear you."

Freddie rolled his eyes at her. This wasn't pick on Freddie time, this was time to do something.

"What should I do?"

"Sneak up on him and I'll knock him out"

"Are you sure?"

"Ya do it dork"

Freddie did as she said and quietly sneaked up on the figure while still feeling unsure.

"Ha!" Sam yelled as she wacked the guy on the back of the neck.

The guy fell the ground in pain but his cries sounded familiar to Freddie.

"Run Freddie!"

"No…oh my god!"

"What?"

"It's Shane!"

"What!" Sam looked down at the boy holding the back of his neck.

"God what the hell! I came here to save you two from grave danger and you pay me back by frickin hitting me in the back of the head?"

"Shane!" The two exclaimed as they completely ignored that they just injured him. Freddie let Sam down to the ground and they both gave Shane a big hug.

"We thought you were dead!" Sam told him.

"We thought the same thing about you guys" he said.

"Wait where is Carly?" Freddie asked urgently.

"I had to leave her in the game area so we have to get there soon. I have a very bad feeling about it." Shane explained."I told her to call me if anything came up."

"How long ago was that?" asked the blond ham lover.

"About twenty minutes ago"

"You should check your phone. This weird place makes phones go all crazy."

Freddie shivered when Sam said crazy. It reminded him of the pschotic killer's crazy daughter. Shane followed Sam's advice and checked his phone.

"Oh shit!" he yelled."I missed her call just now"

Sam squeesed Freddie's hand nervously. Shane put his phone on speaker phone and played Carly's message.

"Shane! Shane! Please help me, this crazy girl is chasing me for some reason and it's creeping me out! She is yelling at me for not remembering her but I really don't know her. She thinks I am her ex-bestfriend or something. Help I'm scared!"

The message ended and Shane looked furious. _Is it the same crazy girl I'm thinking of?_ Sam and Freddie wondered.

"Why did I leave her alone! Why did I not answer her phone call!" Shane yelled, angry at himself.

"Shane calm down. We just have to get to her."

"She better be okay or…" he sighed. "I just don't know what I would do without her."

"She will be ok. Let's just call the police."

Shane did as he said and called 911. They all went cold as this message was played…

"I am sorry but this number is unavailable from your current location" a woman's recorded voice played.

"Ok then call Carly. Maybe she's ok"

Shane dialed Carly's number but was sadly met with a voicemail.

"That's it we are going to get help." Shane said determindly as he snapped shut his phone. Freddie lifted Sam up once again.

"Off to see the bullies. The terrible bullies we hate" Sam said to the tune of the wizard of oz. Freddie smiled. He knew she was only trying to calm the situation and he really liked her because of that.

You know, she really isn't that bad. I wonder if I will still remember that after this is all over. Sometimes she's even better then Carly when it comes to situations like these. While Carly would be screaming and running in circles Sam would be kickin some dude's ass.


	14. Chapter 13

Pinklady authors note: I am really sad what happened to Carly from last chapter=( poor carls rest in peace. BTW this chapter may not seem nesessary but it will be at the end when they find out the killers relationship with them. Plus, this has a lot of character developement. You'll see what I mean=).

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I don't even own an iPod. I don't own the storyline. I don't even own Coraline on dvd. Wait, why would I? I don't even like that movie. But i like this story and i hope you do to. If you do then please REVIEW!

There it was. The safest place in the carnival either than the exit. At least when more people are in the area it discourages the killer more. I hope. Shane had started to run once he heard the happy voices. He would run at any chance to find help for Carly. I however, was still stuck carrying Sam. When we get to the food court I hope to find something she could use as a crutch and maybe something I could wrap around her knee that's better than what she has. Finally I caught up to Shane who was already telling Chris and Mark what had happened in a rush.

"There's a killer out there! He killed Jack you have to believe me!" Shane panicked.

"Wait, you never told us Jack was dead!" Sam exclaimed in shock.

"I never had time, I was to worried about Carly. This guy with an axe murdered him in the wax tent and chased us around."

"Oh my god…" Chris said.

"Ya it's bad right!" I exclaimed.

"You guys are pathetic." He said and started laughing.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"You guys think you can scare us as easily as we can scare you? No chance." Chris said, obviously drunk.

"You damn fool!" Sam yelled.

"Sam calm down." I said.

She ignored me jumped down from me on one leg. Then sent a dangerous glare at Chris.

"There are people dying out there and you think we would be like you and make it a sick joke!" Sam sceamed, jumping a step closer to Chris. Everyone remained silent in shock, still taking the news in and not sure if it is something they should believe.

"Well it seems like something you would do, Pucket." He said with a twisted smile.

"My best friend could be dead and yours is. When are you going to grow up!"

"Oooo. Looks like someones a little disappointed they couldn't fool us."

"Shut the hell up! The only one I'm disappointed in is YOU for being such a dumbass!"

"What are you going to do? Hit me?"

Sam's temper meter just broke. I have experienced it many times when it has and trust me you do NOT want to go there unless your commiting sucide.

Sam swung her fist in aim to punch him but when she took a step her leg buckled and she fell on the ground with great force.

"Sam!"

I bent to the ground to aid but I could tell she wasn't ok because she was crying hard.

"You fucking bastard!" I yelled as a lunged toward Chris and began punching him. Sam, Shane, Chris, Mark, and basically everyone in the entire area watched with wide eyes.

"Bad move Benson!" Chris flipped me off of him and punched me in the face. I fell to the ground with blood dripping down my face. Though I couldn't even feel it. I was on attack mode. He kicked me in the stomach so hard I thought he cracked a few of my ribs.

"I think you've had enough." He said and smiled as he turned around to resumed talking to a girl which I asume he was doing before we came. I felt the pain now and it felt much worse knowing we wouldn't be getting any help around here. I gave up. Then I noticed Shane kneeling beside Sam who crying hard. This was the weakest I've ever seen her even compared to in the washouse. She looked at me for a second but looked away just as quick. I can't even imagine how humilated she must feel. I have to defend her. I stood up.

"What that's all?" I said. He turned around surprised."Are you just afraid I'll beat you in a fight?"

Sam looked at me again but this time in shock. "Freddie what are you doing?" she managed to whisper groggily. I didn't reply. She knew what I was going to do. She just didn't know why and just to be lowell neither did I.

"Oh a fight between you and me?"

"Ya"

"It's on" Chris smirked.

We got in a fighting stance and almost immeadatly he punched me in the face. I shook it off and punched him. I missed and was knocked to the ground. He punched me in the stomach and began choking me. I tried to pry his hand off my throat but they wouldn't budge. Shane lept at him but was just casually pushed off.

"Freddie!" Sam yelled.

Things had began to get fuzzy and everything started turning white.

"Chris, stop! You win, he's had enough!" she yelled at him again.

"Let's see how long it takes." Chris said evilly.

"Chris, knock it off you'll kill him!" Shane yelled.

Now it was getting hard to hear.

"Least…would….him..lesson." chris said harshly

".…him…alone!" Sam yelled angrily.

"Why…..care?"

"…. I….him!"

I heard someone yell something but I'm not sure who and I'm not sure what and suddenly I felt Chris being knocked off me. Everything went quiet, I thought I was dead. Soon things started coming back into view and I realised it really was quiet and everyone was staring at Sam. I noticed Mark was shaking me.

"Dude are you ok!" he asked

"Ya, I'm fine"

Shane helped me up and looked around at everyone. They were now staring at Chris. You could tell that everyone was thinking the same thing 'You've gone to far Chris' but no one would admit it. Except for Mark.

"What the hell were you thinking, Chris!"

"What's your problem, Mark?"

"Nevermind, go to hell."

Mark helped me and Sam up.

"I don't care what everyone else thinks. I believe you guys."

"Thanks. Carly is in trouble and we need to help her."

"Don't worry I'll help but first I think I need to help this little chika again." Mark nodded to Sam's bleeding knee. Now I realised why she was crying so hard. When she fell her knee was split open even further and was starting to get to the point where it might spit all the way through if she was to fall again.

"Thanks Mark" Sam said and bite her lip from the pain so hard it began to bleed.

Now I realised why she was crying so hard. When she fell her knee was split open even further and was starting to get to the point where it might spit all the way through if she was to fall again.

"Oh my god Sam I'm going to KILL him!" I yelled.

"Don't. No way are we letting you almost get yourself killed again." Shane said. "You scarred us back there bro."

"No kidding. Did you see how much you scarred Sam!" Mark exclaimed with a grin.

Sam blushed again.

"What? Of course I was worried about the dork. How could he defend himself with those wimpy arms." She defended.

"That's not what you said-"Mark started.

"Shut up, you're a dumbass to and you probably heard wrong."

Mark and Shane exchanged doubtful glances and grins.

"Can someone carry me? My leg is hurting from putting all my weight on it."

"Oh sure and then we can get it cleaned up." I agreed as I helped her up. Shane and Mark never bothered to mention that I was probably in pain and one of them coud carry Sam but I didn't mind at all. In fact, Sam didn't either.

Pinklady authors note: Making this story is making me happy. I'M HAPPY! I got out of depression about 4 days ago and trust me it was hard work. It is amazing how much work it takes for me to be happy but it is worth it. I have noticed a lot of e-mails from FF telling me about people who have been favoriting this story and putting it on their story alert but those people HAVEN'T BEEN REVIEWING! I know your out there. So review for godsake! It will only take a few seconds and I'll be very happy. Ideas appreciated. ; ) Love ya 3


	15. Chapter 14

Pinklady author note: ohhh=( I'm being drained of ideas. Please will someone give me an inspiration because I need a filler in the story or it will end to soon. If I don't get a filler idea the story will end next chapter and it is awesome writing this story. Do you want it to end soon or do you want me to make it longer by making it more suspenseful? Your awesome peeps!

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story or the characters. They belong to xxCastleFanxx and Dan Schneider and if you try to take it away from them you will get your butt whooped by yours truly.**

"Come on you guys, hurry up!" Shane was eager to find Carly and had lost his patience quite a while ago.

"Just calm down Shane. If I don't do this right then it may rip all the way through and I doubt Sam would like that." Mark continued to clean Sam's knee.

"Wait Shane or I'll kick your ass!" Sam yelled in pain. Freddie held her hand again. Shane was already in a hurry and Mark was cleaning her knee so the only hand for her to grasp was his and neither minded.

"How about I go right now and you guys catch up." He suggested already walking towards the door of the bathroom.

"No you idiot! Look what happened to Carly when she was left alone! We don't want you taking _that_ path" Freddie said.

"Hey, Carly's not dead!" he yelled angrily. "But she will be if we don't save her."

"We want to save her as much as you but we are not splitting up."

Mark finished with the knee but blood was pouring out of it . Sam was almost on the verge of tears again.

"Have you guys tried calling the police yet?" Mark asked.

"Oh no we never thought of that" Freddie said sarcastically."Our phones don't work when calling someone outside of the park."

"Perfect." Mark sighed. "Her knee is losing WAY to much blood and if we don't get her stitches soon she might die of blood loss."

"Oh!.." Sam whined in pain.

"No" Freddie whispered as he looked at his now crying friend. "Can't we do something?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to find help NOW." Mark ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is there any place in the park that may have an emergency kit or something." Freddie asked.

"We can look, but for now give me a piece of your shirt to wrap around her knee." Freddie did as he said and ripped off the arm of his shirt. Mark finished with Sam's knee and they left the bathroom. Freddie took the map from his back pocket and searched for a first aid symbol.

"Here it is." He pointed to the place on the map. "Next to the game area!"

"Great so you three can get her cleaned up and I'll look for Carly." Shane decided.

It was to late for them to argue because Shane obviously didn't want to listen. Freddie was staying with Sam no matter what though.

_It is funny how just this morning I couldn't even think about Sam when Carly could be in trouble. But now I've realized something. Carly has always had someone who would be there for her. Wether that is Spencer, Shane, Griffin, Sam, or I. Who did Sam have? She didn't have a mom who cared or anyone else really so if she and Carly were in trouble like they are now, no one would care for her. They would just run to Carly. For once I'm putting Sam first._

"Shane, if you go have Mark go with you and I'll take care of Sam."

"Are you sure?" Mark asked.

"Ya, I have been around my over protective mom so much that I think I'll know what to do. Did you know that she use to be a nurse in the ER?"

"Wow, That must be why she is over protective. She doesn't want you to get hurt like all the people in the ER." Shane said.

"Yep, and she taught me a few things in case I would ever need it in life."

"I sure need it now!" Sam said impatient with the pain.

"Ok you guys, go, we'll be fine. Find Carly so we can get out of here." They ran of toward the game area and Freddie walked with Sam on his back to the first aid area. As they neared the front door they noticed something on the ground.

"Is that…a body?" Freddie asked.

"Oh my god…" Sam said feeling sick already even though she was to far away to see anything. Freddie began running to the man on the ground. He was bloody all over and his foot was chopped off except for part of the bone sticking out. He was an old man with white hair and a cane.

"Is he…dead?" Sam asked.

Freddie let her down on the ground and he reached to touch the man when his eyes suddenly shot open. Sam gasped.

"He got me…" he choked.

"The man with the axe?" Sam asked remembering what Shane had said.

The man nodded but ended up wincing instead. _He must be in real pain_ Freddie thought. The man noticed Sam's knee and with an extremely wobbling hand handed Sam his cane.

"Oh no, you need it more than I do" she said gently. _Wow, I'm surprised Sam could be so kind._

"Take it…" he coughed out. That's when they noticed he had been stabbed in the chest. With watery eyes Sam took the cane and thanked the man.

"Your so young, don't let him get you." He told them. They nodded and staid by the man.

"Wait, I'll help you." Freddie said. He ran to the back of the first aid building and broke the window with a rock. He climbed in and looked around for the things he needed as fast as he could. He climbed back out of the window with a sterile bandage to wrap around the wound, a blanket to keep the man warm since the lose of blood would cause a lose of temperature, and plastic wrap to seal the air out.

"I'm here. Help me wrap his wound, Sam."

"Freddie…it's to late. He's gone" Sam was still on the ground by the now dead man.

"No! I can't be to late. I could have saved him!" Freddie yelled, frustrated that he didn't get to the man fast enough.

"It wasn't your fault. He was to far gone when we got here. Poor guy"

Freddie sighed.

"I can't let that happen again. Sam stay there I'll be right back." Freddie left again and came back with more supplies. First he grabbed the bottle of water and poured it on a cloth. Then he untied the piece of his shirt from her knee and cleaned the wound again.

"OW! You idiot! At least Mark was gentle." She complained.

"Stop complaining! I'm sick of it"

"You know what Benson!"

"What!"

5 minutes later of fighting

"Shut up, Sam! Do you want to die of blood loss?"

Sam went silent but still rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever, but hurry up"

Freddie continued to clean the wound and then treated it with antiseptic. When he was finished he put a big bandage on the wound and wrapped a clean cloth over the bandage on her knee. Then he tied it and smiled.

"There. It's done and I think I did a good job."

"You did great." Sam rolled her eyes. "But it doesn't feel any better."

Freddie kissed her knee.

"How about now" he asked.

"Nope" Sam said bluntly.

Freddie sighed. "If I give you a painkiller you could pass out and then we couldn't find Carly."

"Ok, whatever. Come on lets go Find Carlotta"

A scream was heard from the game area.

"That was Shane!" Freddie yelled

**Pinklady author note: Hope you liked so far. Sorry this chapter was only about Sam's knee but the next chapter should be more exciting. BTW thanks for reviewing peeps!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own nuthin!**

Freddie carried Sam to the game area where they found a frightening scene. Shane lay on the ground bleeding in several places. Above him stood a gray dog like creature. Almost like a wolf. Dried and fresh blood ran throughout patches on it's gruff fur.

"Nobody move!" Mark yelled.

"Somebody help me!" Shane cried. None of them even dared to breath, scared the slightest movement meant death.

"I'm going to distract the dog, but I can only hold him off for so long." Mark whispered.

"Mark, don't do it, he'll kill you!" Freddie replied.

Mark ignored that statement and continued. "You will have to run and hide right when I run."

"No" Sam said. None of them wanted Mark to die. He had proved to be a trusting new friend and no one wanted to lose him so soon.

"Don't do it, Mark" Shane managed to say.

"It's ok, Shane. You need to take care of Carly. Tell her I'm not so bad when you find her." With that Mark ran off. They watched his figure run off to the Farris wheel followed by the creature.

Mark's figure disappeared from view. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" The noise of gnawing and growling was heard from the creature as it devoured their new companion somewhere out of view.

"Run, Freddie!" Shane yelled, already running in a different direction.

Freddie didn't move. He didn't breathe. He couldn't. He had forgotten how to do anything. He was in shock from the horrific sight. He tried to believe it was his imagination. It wasn't.

"Freddie, don't just stand here! Run!" Sam commanded.

Freddie woke up. He realized what was happening. Sam's voice some how woke him and commanded his feet to move after Shane's. He couldn't think though. It was as if Sam was controlling him and his brain was no longer connected to his body. He had no clue where he was going. Shane didn't either. They were just running to the nearest safety. The only thing they saw was the carousel. It would have to do for now.

"What do we do now?" Shane asked.

"There is usually a hidden door in the center for repairs and controls but only if it's so old." Freddie replied

Shane felt around the mirrors until one gave way and showed a locked door.

"Damn, it's locked!"

Sam slipped down off of Freddie and used the cane the old man gave her to walk over to the door. Then she grabbed a bobby pin from her hair and used to it to pick the lock.

"Your welcome" she said to herself since the boys never thanked her.

"Thank you, Sam" They said as if they were children and their mothers forced them.

They quickly ran inside and were fascinated by their finds. It was like what Freddie had said, they keep it for repairs such as the horses. Inside were more horses, some broken and some new. Sam couldn't resist the urge to sit on one so she walked over to the horse on the tallest pole and attempted to find a way to sit on it.

"Umm…Sam I don't think you should do that…" Freddie said.

"Oh come on! What is the worst that could happen?"

"I see this will end badly" Shane said as he shook his head at Sam's unawareness.

"Let me help you at least." Freddie offered but Sam squatted his hand and again attempted to climb the pole to the horse.

"OW!" Sam screamed.

"I warned you! I knew something would happen to your knee."

"I'm fine, Freddifer!" Sam got up from the ground and was assisted by Freddie.

"You know she is just going to try again" Shane reminded him. Sam did exactly that.

"Here let me help you…" Freddie gave Sam a push and she reached the horse enough to lift herself on it.

"I could have done it without your help!" Shane and Freddie just rolled their eyes.

"Ok, are you done playing horsy and ready to get down?" Freddie asked.

"Ya, ya, I'm coming" Sam's foot slipped on the pole and she almost fell but Freddie caught her and set her down. She was just about to comment when Freddie put a finger to her lips.

"Ya, ya, I know. You could have done it yourself. Your welcome." He said and walked toward a wooden chair to sit down.

"Shane, what else did you find over there?"

"I…found Carly's cell phone and…just blood"

"Wait, you found blood but not Carly?"

Shane sighed. It was obviously hard to talk about for him.

"Ya, the wolf thing must have gotten her." His voice cracked.

"I saw the blood when we walked over there but it wasn't _that _much. In fact, it was probably less than what came from my knee."

"That's weird" Freddie said, thinking.

"What are you thinking?…" Shane asked him.

"Maybe…Carly _isn't_ dead…maybe she was kidnapped!"

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Sam asked.

"The voicemail. She said something about the crazy girl and unless the girl killed her without spilling blood and decided to haul her body away I think she kidnapped her."

"I'll take that." Sam said

"Any hope that she is still alive I'll take." Shane said.

"Well, let's think of a plan to find her" Freddie suggested and they agreed.

**Pinklady author note/summary: Sorry this is long. Ok, so, btw when I said Shane was 'bleeding in several places' I meant he had a few claw scratches. Nothing at all like Sam's knee. From this chapter you realize Carly really isn't really dead. She is just in pain and unconscious and I just tried to fool you. I am sorry about Mark but in all scary movies a good guy has to die and Jack and the old man do not count. Flutter360 came up with an awesome idea and I really like it but instead of using Chris I might use someone else. Depends. Also I will keep the story going because I want to have a few more small scenarios and the final lie. It will be awesome if I do it right. Thank you IronishRose for commenting about the crazy girl and axe murderer but don't worry this is definitely not the last you hear of them. I just thought to add a man eating dog creature because I had a nightmare about it a few days ago and it creeped me out. It reminded me of the wolfman movie. Oh and IronishRose also said I should switch M to T. I might but the reason I kept it M is because xxCastleFanxx had it M. Tell me If I should change it peeps. Thanks for awesome reviews and suggestions!**


	17. Chapter 16

"We have five minutes in which for Shane to get the bags from the bathroom and meet us at the food court where we will have tried to recruit helpers again. If we are successful we will split up into groups to search and look for clues, supplies such as weapons, and try to contact help." Freddie planned.

"What do we do if we run into the killer, the crazy girl, or the dog creature?" Sam asked.

"That's what the weapons are for." Shane replied

"What if we haven't found any weapons?"

"Run" Freddie said simply.

"Wow, that is sure a thought out plan." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Got any better ideas?" Freddie asked.

Sam opened her mouth to speak but closed it.

"If we have any trouble, we are to call each other."

"Uhum, captain-brains-O-lot I'm sorry to ruin you "master plan" but we." Sam pointed to Freddie and herself. "Lack the gift of modern technology celluar phones at the moment"

Freddie forgot this little glitch in the plan.

"We have walkie talkies in the bags and I'm sure Shane can keep safe for five minutes while we are at the food court."

Sam went quiet. She hated him for being so smart. Yet, she loved him for it just the same. Shane thought the plan sounded good but it might need tweaking in the future if something went wrong. They decided it was good enough and went through with it.

Shane did as they planned and separated from them as they approached a fork in the road between the Food court and the bathroom. Sam was now walking with the cane most of the time instead of being carried, except for when she was in pain or needed to move faster but mainly when she was to lazy. As they approached the food court they began to worry. Everyone was packed up and starting to leave. Most were drunk and need there friends who were at least partially sober to help them home.

"Hey, wait" Freddie commanded. "Guys, stop for a sec!" nobody listened. "Hold on!"

"Hey look it's Kesha!" Sam yelled. Everybody stopped to look and Sam got up to stand on a table and urged Freddie with her.

"Fredummy has something to say here!" Sam announced. Freddie just stood there for a second. Sam nudged him.

"Freddie go ahead." She whispered.

"Listen, There is a killer out there."

"Ya, no duh, it's Seattle. There is always a killer out there!" Some dude yelled.

"No, I mean in the park. They killed Jack."

"What do you mean they?" Another asked.

"There is also a crazy girl named Tiffany and a man eating dog creature."

The crowd laughed.

"I'm not joking!"

They just laughed harder.

"Listen!" Sam screamed.

The crowd went silent.

"So far they have killed Jack, Mark, an old man, and have kidnapped Carly. We told this to Chris last time we were here but he didn't believe us."

"If he didn't then why should we?"

"Mark is gone. Do you really think he just wanted to be part of a prank? He saved our saved our lives sacrificing his."

"Doesn't sound like Mark" Chris said.

"He isn't what you thi-" Freddie caught himself. "Wasn't what you thought"

"Dude, take the chick and get out of here before we kick your sorry lieing ass again" Chris said as he began leading everyone to the gate and picking the lock. Freddie sighed. The gate swung open and they locked it behind them.

"Perfect." Freddie mumbled sarcastically.

"Ah! I hate them so much!" Sam yelled.

"That makes two of us."

Shane approached them with the four bags swung over his shoulder. _Thank god he is muscular _Sam thought.

"No luck?" he asked

"Nope" they replied together.

They all sighed and continued their plan alone. Shane was in charge of looking throughout the food court for anything that could be used a weapon that someone could have left behind. Meanwhile, Sam and Freddie's job was to call the police from the payphone off between the bathroom and house of mirrors. All while keeping in touch with each other, using the walkie talkies.

"Ow!" Sam whined.

"I'm not falling for that again Samantha Puckett!"

"But it really does hurt this time!"

"I am NOT carrying you again."

"It REALLY hurts this time."

"The phone is right there I think you will be fine."

Sam grunted and cursed under her breath with every step to the phone. Freddie just rolled his eyes thinking she was faking the pain again. He never even bothered to look at her knee. Once they reached the booth Freddie slipped the door open and entered. He made calls to his Mom, the police, Spencer's cell…but all gave him the same message. Freddie stuck his head out of the booth.

"No luck, Sam"

"Move over and let mama try!" She pushed Freddie to corner as far as he would go and tried to call several places.

"You tried to call the Groovy Smoothies?" Freddie asked.

"Hey, my man T-Bo could have helped us if it wasn't closed!" she snapped.

Freddie rolled his eyes and tried to open the door of the pay phone but it refused to move.

"Speaking of closed…" Freddie said as Sam realized the issue.

"Boy you _are_ weak." Sam gave him a look of disgust and attempt to open the door herself.

"What were you saying about me being weak?" Freddie asked with a smirk. Sam glared at him and stomped on his foot with her good leg but to their surprise she just collapsed.

"Sam!" Freddie tried to help her up but the small booth had barely any room.

"I'm ok it's just this pain,…it's agonizing!"

"Here I'll get a hold of Shane." Freddie grabbed his walkie talkie from his belt and held the button.

"We are trapped in the phone booth. The door won't budge and we need help." He let go of the button and awaited Shane's reply. There was none.

"Shane? You there?" Freddie tried again. Still there was silence. Sam gave Freddie a horrified look.

"Shane!"

"Sorry Freddie, god!" Shane replied.

Both Sam and Freddie sighed with relief.

"No espantan a nosotros sandía raro!" Freddie yelled.

"I've never been called _that _before" Shane said, grinning on the other line. Sam roughly took the walkie talkie from Freddie.

"Just hurry up and get us out of here so Freddie can get me a painkiller!"

"Be there in two minutes" Shane said.

They were silent for a minute until they both noticed one of the frightening three come toward them. Tiffany. She looked even more insane they when they last saw her…and she had an axe! She raised the blood stained axe menacingly. As came down at them Sam screamed. It broke the glass and now there was barrier between them and the sharp bone slicing blade of the axe. She laughed and brought the axe down…

"Aaahhh!" She screeched as she fell backwards.

Sam and Freddie looked at her laying on the ground in shock then realized what happened and looked up at the man standing above her.

"Chris?" They both asked.

"I… left my car keys and went back to find them and heard Sam's scream. I thought…maybe someone was trying to hurt her and that's my job."

Sam and Freddie just grinned. They knew why he was really there. He did believe them.

"What's going on!" Shane said as he ran up to them."Chris?"

"He came back." Freddie said.

"He saved us" Sam added.

Shane noticed the unconscious Tiffany on the ground.

"And she is?…" He asked.

The two bickering best friends exchanged grins.

"Long story" they said, just glad they didn't join up with Mark to soon.

They may have escaped this time but it's not over yet…

**Pinklady author note: Holy Skittles! I'm being drowned in ideas now! Thank you Flutter360 for the idea with the phone booth and Chris. Btw I thought Seddielovergrl was amazing with her spot on guess. Also I liked her open mindedness of questioning Missy as Tiffany the crazy girl. No Tiffany is not Missy but that would have been really funny! I wouldn't be surprised yet I would have never guessed. Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! The are so appreciated=). We are going to have Carly enter the story once again…I'm just not sure when. Probably in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Mark is soooo missed by me. Now he actually is dead. Never coming back sadly=(. I want to do a sequel to this story by the way and I already have a storyline. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated for either story. C ya!**


	18. Chapter 17

They had gathered in the carousel which they now had dubbed there meeting spot. Each one had taken a seat around the circular table with the map of the carnival spread out.

"Ok, as a group we go after the axeman and the dog creature, deystroying them. From here…" Shane pointed to the roller coaster. "We shall split up with Sam and Freddie making a scene." Shane planned.

"What kind of scene?" Freddie asked.

"The kind you are known for, fighting. So Freddie and Sam will be "fighting" and will attract attention from either the dog, the axeman, or both. Then Chris and I will jump out and kill them." Shane continued on about if the scene didn't attract attention and where there would move to and try again. "Once we are done we will rescue Carly and get the police."

"Weapons?…" Freddie asked.

"I have a gun" Chris said, pulling a gun out of his sweatshirt pocket. Freddie and Shane gave him a look of disbelief.

"What? I carry a swiss arm knife." Sam said. "Is that so weird."

"No, not for you." Freddie smiled. "So we have a gun and a swiss army knife…What about for Shane and I?"

"Oh" Shane dug around in his bag and brought out a crowbar that her slapped into his hand.

"Nice, and for Freddie?" Sam asked.

Shane russled around in the bag and tossed Freddie a rock which he didn't catch and landed on his foot.

"Ow!" Freddie yelped. "Why am I such a klutz?"

"I wonder the same thing." Sam smiled and said into his ear with a hand on his shoulder. Freddie smiled. _I so set that one up for her…_

"What do I do with the rock?"

"I don't know. It's all I could find." Shane shrugged.

Maybe I could make something out of it…like a mace. He looked around the room for wood stick. He found a piece of scrap wood that would be perfect. He began to undue his belt.

"Woah, Freddie, maybe you should take me on a date first!" Sam said sheilding her eyes.

"I'm using my belt to make a mace. What did you think I was doing?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing…"

Freddie smiled and rolled his eyes. _Did she _want_ to go on a date?…I would have no problem with that…_ He thought as he tied the belt the rock and the belt buckle hitched to the notch in the piece of wood.

"Test it out" Freddie handed Sam the new weapon. She swung it back and then forward and hit both Freddie and the old wooden horse she was aiming at.

"Ow!" Freddie was knocked to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Sam asked but was laughing at the same time.

Of course. The only time she cares is when she is laughing.

"Ya, I'm fine. You took out most of the force on the horse." Freddie pointed to the mauled wooden horse.

"Well, it looks like we have weapons…" Chris said. There was a shuffle noise and they turned to find Tiffany awoken. Sam nudged Freddie.

"Interigate her!"

"Oh, right." He said and the three got up and walked to the girl.

"Ok, we are going to ask you some questions of which you will give us honest and complete answers" Freddie told the girl fighting against the ropes binding her.

"Ok, so S-"

"What have you done with Carly!" Shane yelled, interrupting.

"Shane, we are trying to do it orderly. Sam go ahead" Freddie pointed to Sam and she nodded

"What have you done with Carly!" she yelled in her ear, making Tiffany jump.

Freddie slapped his forehead. _Oh Sam…_

The girl just remained silent and smiled bittersweetly.

"This is useless! This chick is to insane to understand us." Sam sighed.

_Maybe she would reply if you weren't SCREAMING IN HER EAR._ Freddie thought.

"Answer us!" Chris shook her shoulders roughly.

She began laughing evilly. Chris quickly took his hands off her shoulders and took a few steps lights flashed off and on for a few times then finally stayed out. They felt the room drop temperature drastically. Sam scooted closer to where Freddie stood. The laughing increased to almost a screech. They stood frozen in spot and felt their heart pace speed up. The room lurched and the teens were hurled to the ground. Sam landed in Freddie's arm and held on to him as the room lurched again. The cackling continued to play with their minds and suddenly there was a spark from above where the machinery was. It lit up the room for a milla second. Sam gasped from the sight she saw. Or rather the sight she didn't see. In the center of the room where Tiffany had been tied up lay a rope and the chair. Broken with the pieces shattered on the ground. The evil laugh lived on, filling the room with terror. The room began to spin. Colorful lights flashed. The voice of the carousel spun around the room. The music was even worse than what Sam had accidentally turned on. It haunted there souls. They couldn't take it any longer. They sent screams through the air.

"No! Make it stop, Freddie! Please just make it stop!" Sam cried into Freddie's shoulder. He comforted her but needed her to comfort him equally. He couldn't make it stop. He had no clue where to start.

"Sam…" he whsipered. She held him closer. "I won't let them win. I won't let them hurt you."

"Get out of here you bitch!" Chris yelled.

"Leave, in the name of god leave!" Shane yelled. The laugh stopped. The terrifying music ended. The regular lights turned room stopped spining causing them to roll on the floor. The regular lights turned on. Freddie noticed he was practically laying on Sam.

"Oh I-I'm s-sorry." He stuttered.

"Get off me!" she threw him off. The whole moment they had shared was ruinned by reality. Shane and Chris were stumbiling to get up. They were in a daze. As if they had just woken from a hard sleep and was having trouble figuring what was reality, what was a dream, and what was a memory.

Bang bang

They didn't move.

Bang bang bang

Sam slowly moved toward the door.

"Sam, don't" Freddie started walking after her.

She ignored him and opened the door. She gasped and ran out.

"Sam!" Freddie ran after her.

Shane and Chris shrugged and ran after they reached the door they stopped. Sam and Freddie were standing around a puddle of blood. One word was spelled out with blood above it.

FUNHOUSE 


	19. Chapter 18

Pinklady A/N: Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated but a LOT has happened in the past week. My bro got married and is abusing the girl still. My cousin attempted sucide with my sisters in the car. My mom had a meltdown because my bro didn't want her in any wedding photos since they had a fight four years ago and he hasn't spoken to either of us since. My friend is ignoring me for no reason and my family is calling me a fat slob cuz I spend most of my time on my laptop. How's your summer?

"So…I think I know where to find them." Freddie said. Sam, Shane, and Chris gave him a sarcastic look.d

"Well, let's go." Shane said and headed off in the direction the map said the funhouse was in. Chris followed close behind him but Sam never moved so neither did Freddie.

"Sam?" Freddie walked over to the girl sitting on the edge of the carousel looking down at her feet.

"Hey Freddie, you coming?" Shane called.

"Ya, you guys go ahead. We'll catch up." Freddie then turned his attention back to the blond. "Sam…"

"What do you want Frednerd." She said almost in a pleading tone.

"You know, a lot has happened tonight and you don't _always _have to have a tough enterior. At times like these it's okay to be vunerable."

"I know and I have been. I'm scared to death Freddie. I don't want to see the people around me die. I have been vunerable. I have screamed, cried, whimpered, pleaded, weakened, and collapsed in this fear. How can I get more vunerable?" Sam asked.

Freddie didn't answer._ You could admit that you love me like I love you._

"Freddie just… promise me everything will be ok." She was starting to cry now. "I want life to be normal. I want to do iCarly with Carly next to me and you smiling at us behind the camera. I want to go to the groovy smoothies and have your mom burst in to make sure you got the healty crunch smoothie and T-Bo offereing us random food on a stick. I want to see Carly again, and Spencer and Gibby and Wendy and T-Bo and and Lewbert and even and Mark and…" Sam drifted off. "Mark is gone." She looked at her feet. "I forgot about that."

Freddie pulled Sam into a hug. "I'm here for you Sam. I can't promise though. I wish I could…but I'm not sure what's going to happen." She leaned into him and cried almost silently. He rubbed her back and she gained her composer again.

"Ok, let's go find the Carlster." Sam smiled weakily. Freddie nodded. He offered her his hand to help her up and she took it. But, was surprised when he grabbed her bridal style and started to catch up with Shane and Chris. She loved it when he would carry her. It made her feel safe even though it was the center of hell around her.

"Hey you guys we waited for you." Shane said.

"I don't understand why. I could have already killed the bastards by now!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah, what took you so long?"

"Uh…Sam had trouble with her knee." Freddie lied.

"Oh." They seemed to believe it.

All four of them turned around to their worst nightmare. The funhouse. On the outside was a clown that said 'enter at your own risk'. It was so cheesy to be afraid of a funhouse but when you know that something is inside…something deadly…you can't help but feel sick to your stomach.

"Ok, let's do this." Chris said.

We walked over to the seats at the entrance to the Funhouse. Freddie took Sam's hand and they sat down in the pair of front seats while Chris and Shane took the ones behind them.

"You nervous?" Freddie asked her.

"Nah" She said as if that statement were crazy, but it waas obvious she wass frightened to death.

"Sam." Freddie said in a serious tone. She nodded and squeesed his hand.

"It will be okay, I'm here." Freddie said and rubbed the inside of her arm.

She scooted closer to him and bit her lip. Freddie was nervous but he and Sam had each other to lean on and he knew they would be ok. Or he thought they would. Shane was afraid but determind. He would go in there even if he knew it would bring him to death just as long as Carly would be safe. Chris wasn't afraid. They didn't expect him to be. He only saw the crazy girl, he was never met with the killer creature or the axeman. He didn't see someone die. He only came for the thrill. He didn't care that one of the others might die and he was to drunk and high from drugs to care if he did. Sam envied him. At least he didn't have to worry about the dangers. She wished she was to out of it to care to.

Almost magically the funhouse came to life and they began to lurch forward. A purple UV light dimly illuminated the tunnel ahead.

"Hey Sam, did you know that UV lights make white clothing glow?" Freddie asked, hopping to cheer her up. Usually Sam would roll her eyes at him for knowing such a thing but this was different. The way she felt toward him was slowly becoming more exposed and less hidden behind childish teasing.

"I didn't know that" she smiled and looked down at their shirts. His was a blue and white stripped polo and hers was a layered look with her outside layer white. Freddie was right, they glowed a whitish purple.

"Cool" Shane said, looking at his to glowing friends. Something was thrown in front of the track.

-Bump-

"What the hell was that?" Chris turned around. The lights went out and the seats came off the tracks, haulting the ride. Shane russelled through their duffel bags for flashlights.

"Here" he tossed one to Chris and walked out of his seat to Sam and Freddie and handed them flashlights.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Let's find out." Freddie got out of his seat and they walked back to the bump, shinning the flashlights.

"Oh my god." On the ground lay a bloody body with a severed head. The eyes were starring at them.

"It's Caroline, a bud of mine's girlfriend. She disappeared for a while but I never noticed that she never came back." They went silent for a minute.

"Ok, we are going to have to walk since the seats were popped out of the track." Shane said. We started off down the tunnel with their flashlights. They saw dummies and mechanical creatures that would jump out at them but since the ride had broken they staid in hidden positions. Sam and Freddie walked hand in hand with Shane in front and Chris in back.

"You guys…" Shane stopped.

"What?" Sam asked nervously.

"Look" He pointed his flashlight to the wall ahead of them. His flashlight shown on the wall revealing a message in blood.

It read…

I AM WAITING FOR YOU

"We have to get out of here" Freddie said as he turned around.

"Freddie, think about Carls…you know we can't leave her." Sam said as she tugged on his arm. He turned around.

"Sam I want to save Carly but I don't want you to get hurt. I want to leave you where I know you'll be safe."

"That's what I did with Carly, now look what happened to her" Shane said. Sam gave Freddie a pleading look and coninued on. Freddie sighed and followed. They came to a three way tunnel. Shane took the left one, Chris took the middle one, and Freddie was about to take Sam through the right one when she stopped him and shown her light on the ceilling of the tunnel to show a trap. When they walked to a certain part in the tunnel a giant axe would swing down on them.

"Guys wait!" Sam yelled.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Ahhhhhh!" There was a scream from Chris.

"Oh my god" Sam and Freddie said in unision. The three ran into the middle tunnel to find Chris on the ground.

"Chris!" They yelled and ran to him.

Pinklady A/N: ok I noticed in chapter 13 there was a part where Freddie said "Just to be lowell" and I thought that I should explain. My friend and I were having a sleepover and were talking about all the stupid guys in our grade(You know, the nerds) and then I was saying something and instead of saying "just to be Frank" I accidentally said 'Just to Lowell. We have a nerdy guy friend named Lowell but his nickname is Frank so that's why it was funny at the time. I have only said just to be Lowell since. You should do it to=). It's awesome. By the way, I decided that the killer has no connection to them. The way that I was going to do it the killer was someone they know in a mask but I thought it was I little over the top for that person to kill random people.


	20. Chapter 19

Pinklady A/N: I got a new icon photo. I created it myself from a pic of Carly and Sam back to back and the full version is awesome compared to the chopped up mini version.

Ok, this is my fourth of July chapter! It has nothing to do with fourth of July except I finally remembered to update. I have lots of fireworks. LOTS! Guess what else I got lots of? Lot's o' seddie in this chapter. There will only be more as it gets to the end.

Disclaimer: Yo no tengo así que no dará la lata de mí para que , como una vieja! Translation: I do not own, so don't nag on me for it like an old wife!

We turned him over, expecting to find blood pouring out of him but we didn't. We all looked at each other, confused.

"Chris!" I yelled in his ear. Shane felt pulse to check to see if he still had one. He did.

"I think that the drink finally got to him." Freddie said.

"Or the drugs" I mumbled. We sat there for a moment, contemplating what to do.

"Freddie, hand me a bottle of water from your bag." Shane said. Freddie unzipped his bag and dug around for a little bit.

"My water is gone." He said looking up. I looked away and pretended not to hear him.

"Then look through a different bag." Shane rolled his eyes at him. Freddie unzipped Shane's bag and had the same problem. He decided to unzip Chris's bag and still no water.

"This is so weird…" Freddie unzipped my bag and his face dropped. "You drank all of our water!" he exclaimed.

"Well you didn't want me to get dehydrated." I pouted, batting my eyes.

"Your going to need to go pee really bad and we aren't exactly near a restroom." He said. I never thought of that.

"Yeah, well guess what Benson!"

"Please tell me Puckett! There is nothing better to hear than your sweet voice" He said in a sarcastic tone. Oh he is in for it now!

"Well!-"

"Excuse me love birds but are you sure we have no liquid to pour on his face to wake him up" Shane interupted.

"We are NOT love birds but I do think Sam has something in her bag" Freddie grabbed for a bottle of wahoo punch in my bag.

"NO!" I dove at the bag and tackled for the wahoo punch. He overpowered me! He pinned me to the ground! He picked up the bottle, unscrewed the top, and poured the contents on Chris. Chris jolted awake.

"What the fuck!" he screamed. We took a few steps back."What happened?"

"You must have passed out" Shane said.

"We thought you got…deheaded by the axe." Freddie said.

"What axe?" Chris asked. We were all confused. Shane got up and shined his light on the ceiling. The axe hadn't been triggered.

"Everyone duck when I tell you to." He said. We nodded. He crouched and felt along the ground. He felt a string that was supposed to be triggered.

"Sam, hand me your swiss army knife" I tossed him the knife. "Now duck" We crouched and he cut the line.

-CREAK-

-WOOSH-

I jumped up and grabbed the handle of the axe after it swung past me.

"Now we have an axe." I said smiling. Shane held out my knife to me. I shook my head.

"Keep it. I got something better." I grinned evilly. "What are we waiting for? I have to kick a psycho chicks ass"

We continued down this tunnel and walked slower this time, avoiding anything that might come at us. My imagination was running wild and I keot hearing things. It scared me to death that the only light in the tunnel was our flashlights. I saw a face and screamed. It was Chris. He gave me the weirdest look.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. My mind is playing games." I felt it get colder in here. Like really cold.

"Is it cold in here?" I asked.

"No, it's just you" Freddie mumbled. I smiled. I have to admit, that was good. I started laughing. Freddie looked at me, frightened that I was going to hit him after that comment.

"What's funny?" Shane asked.

"Freddie…dissed…me…" I said between laughs. Suddenly I felt something wet fall on my face and it tingled. Rain? Inside? I was still laughing though. I shone my light at the ceiling and screamed. I ran into Freddie's arms and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed my back. I know that I'm usually tough but I really can't take this. Most people would be surprised but when we first got here and I cut my knee Freddie expected me to be soft. He must really know me.

A/N: I think this chapter sucked. O well. I'll do better next time. They will meet the killers soon. Chris is to much under drugs to realise he is helping them btw. I went exploring at a place in my neighborhood that's forbiden…not a good idea. There were gangsters…yeah…I will put it in the story cuz that was the most scared I have ever been. I have a new story called iMust save hummanity. Read it please! Review and I'll update.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: I am sorry it took forever to update I'm just…not feeling the story. Suggestions are greatly appreciated, reviews are awesome, and spreading the word about this story is just as great. I have made a goal to get at least a hundred reviews. When xxCastleFanxx had the story there were over a hundred but now there is less than half that and it makes me feel like it's my fault so spread the word and if you haven't reviwed yet then PLEASE do!

Disclaimer: blah blah blah disclaimer.

Poor Sam…I don't blame her for crying. If someone's blood was dripping onto my face i'd even be upset. On the ceiling above Sam was a fresh message of blood on the ceiling.

ENTER

An arrow pointed to a door and they could hear a screaming. Oh my god…is that…Carly?" I asked. Shane looked upset but still staid focused on the task.

"Carly?" he yelled knocking on the door. No answer, just the sound of crying. Shane took a few steps back and ramed the door. The door broke open and we ran through. The first thing we noticed in the room we entered was no Carly. The second thing we noticed was a recorder device playing screams and cries from Carly. The next thing we noticed was something hiding in the shadows.

"You guys…" Shane started. "We need to get out of the room NOW" Shane backed out of the door and ran into a shadow. He turned around and pointed the flashlight at the figure. The axeman! Sam screamed. We ran back into the room and the door closed and locked. I pounded on the door and heard an evil laugh from the murderer on the other side. The only possible way out was the one door in the room but we all remained bothered by what could possibly be in the corner.

"What do you think is in there?" I asked.

"Dead bodies, the killer, Carly raped, the creature devouring another teen, the psyhco girl with a knife…" Chris started.

"Oh shut up Chris" I said.

I felt Sam stiffen and shiver. "Oh shut up Chris" I said. I grabbed for her hand and surprisingly she smiled. I heard a loud crunch and turned to the shadow in the corner. Aparently I wasn't the only one who heard it. Chris had pulled out his gun. We heard a growl. Shane turned the flashlight to the shadow to reveal the creature gnawing on a human bone.

"Run!" Shane yelled, opening the door and running through with Sam and I following. Chris grinned evilly.

"Chris!" Sam tried to get his attention to urge him out the door

"I want to give this thing what it deserves for killing Mark and Jack. It's going down." The creature got up and began circling him.

"But don't you want to help us find Carly?" Shane asked.

"What? This was the only reason I came here. To send the bastard to hell" Chris tossed his gun to me. I gave him a confused look.

"You could use this more and anyway I want it to die a slow painful death." Chris motioned for Shane to give him the crowbar and he didn't object.

"We have to go, be careful" I said and we ran through the door and into a hallway. The door closed behind us and locked. We heard a scream and a howl followed by banging and growls. It was hard to tell what was going on in there but it seemed like Chris has finally found someone his own size. The next hallway contained three doors.

"Looks like we have to separate." Shane said. "I'll take this door and Sam can take that one and Freddie can take the last." I gave Sam an I'm-sorry-we-can't-be-together look.

"I'll be fine dork" she said uneasily."I don't need you"

I smiled but felt a slap in the face, a punch in the gut, or really it was a stab in the heart. I really really wish she did because I need her. I can't live anymore without her loving me. I gave Sam one last smile and opened the door. It was darker than even the tunnel and my flashlight cast a ray of light. The room was filled with puppets, costumes, statues, and machinical funhouse figures. It sent shivers down my spine. I walked around carefully, expecting something to jump out at any second.

"Carly?" I whispered. Nothing. "Carly?" I tried again. For some reasom my voice wouldn't rise past a whisper. I hated this so much. I should go back to Sam. I turned around to the door but it wouldn't open. Of course. I shown my light around for anything that I could pick the lock with. One of the full size statues had a pin on their shirt. I reached for the flower clip on the clown. As I undid the pin the hand on the clown got caught on my wrist. Wait a minute. It wasn't caught. It was grabbing my wrist. I tried to pull away but the clown refused. It wasn't a statue, I realised. It was someone in a costume. Well this ain't good. I heard a blood curdling scream.

"Sam?" I yelled. There was no answer, just screaming from the room over where Sam had entered. I used all of my might to pull from the clown and broke free only to have me fall backwards. The thing pinned me to the ground and was starring down at me. I screamed and wiggled from under it. I quickly did what I've seen Sam do many times to pick the lock. I sucessfully unlocked it and ran out the door, locking it behind me.

"Sam! I'm coming to help!" I ran to the door Sam had gone through and screaming could still be heard. I tried the knob but it was locked. Again I used the pin to unlock it and rushed through the door. I shone my flashlight around and gasped.

Meanwhile.

Shane's point of view.

I walked into the room and shone my flashlight around b"Carly?" I saw something quiver in the corner. I walked over to it and shone my light revealing Carly smiling at me.

"Shane! You found me!"

I ran over to her with a a grin plastered on my face.

"No!" She put her hand out. "Don't come closer"

"Why? Carly, I know your probably angery for leaving you but I couldn't let you risk your life. If I would have known It would bring you danger I woud have never done it. I love you Carly Shay" I confessed. She just stood there smiling.

"Shane! You found me!" she repeated. I gave her an odd look.

"Ya-"

"No!" She put her hand out. "Don't come closer"

"Wait a minute!" Shane put his hand on her cheek. It was cold and…not real? Her head popped out and rolled on the floor with mouth wide open. I stepped backwards toward the door. I felt something touch my back. I swung around to find the axe killer again I was about to scream when a gag was stuffed in my mouth. My screams were silenced completely. I tried to run but where would I run? I tried to hide but there was no where to hide. I tried to fight but everything went black.

**A/N: Again Shane is not dead just knocked out. Chris's fate is being decided and as for Sam and Freddie…let's just say they are in for a scare. Carly is going to be found soon but who knows how long it will take to save her. If you haven't read my new story iMust save humanity then please do.**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay this is almost the last chapter. The next one is. If you have any questions about my story please ask now. Some will be answered in the sequel and last chapter. Btw there is going to be a line in here that Freddie says that Sam has said in an earlier chapter. Can you spot it?**

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Then what do I own? I own…ummm…I'll tell you when I think of something.

Sam's POV

The flashlight went out just as I entered the room. This is just great. I have no idea what is in here. I fumbled around and tried to feel for something. I dropped the flashlight. I tripped on something on the ground and face planted to concrete. Damn you ground! Damn you flashlight! Damn you thingy that I tripped over! Ugh, maybe I should just go back. I hope Freddie is okay. Oh my god this night has made my brain go to frappe. Yesterday I wouldn't have cared what Freddie was doing or if he was okay and even if I did I would never admit it to myself. I try to feel for my cane so I can get up. I finally find it and pull myself up with it. I also find my flashlight. I try whacking it and shaking it till I succeed to get it to turn on. It was only for a few seconds but that was all I needed to see the room around me. I screamed and threw my 'cane' down.

"Sam?" I heard Fredgeek yell.

I stumbled without my cane and landed on something gooey. I screamed again and tried to get up I fell onto something else. I screamed continuously as I stumbled onto one thing to another. I heard Freddie scream in the room over. For one second I didn't care what happened to me I just hoped Freddie was alright. A few seconds later of falling from ridged things to wet things to soft gooey things I heard Freddie yell.

"Sam! I'm coming to help!" I heard him try to unlock the door and I finally I felt the ray from his flashlight hit my face. He gasped at the room around me.

"Sam!" he ran to me and put his arms around me. I sobbed into him.

"What the hell is wrong with this twisted killer?" I asked. We looked around again. Bodies were filling the room, limbs were everywhere. The leg bone of a man lay next to me. I had used it as a cane. Some bodies were torn in half with a clear view of their internal organs. Blood had spilled in puddles on the ground and covered me(and now Freddie). Some of these bodies were recognizable as classmates, friends, and neighbors. Weirdly all of the bodies were missing heads.

"Where are the heads?" Freddie asked. I looked at the ceiling

"Freddie…"

"Ya?"

"Look up." Freddie gave me a confused look but shined his light on the ceiling. The heads of the bodies were tied to the ceiling with ropes. We screamed and I burst into tears again. Freddie looked like he might be sick. He pulled me up and into his arms and carried me out the door.

"Do you think Shane found Carly?" I asked trying to keep control.

"Maybe" he was still out of it from the terror that had just striked through him.

Freddie reached for the walkie talkie hooked on his belt loop. He held the button.

"Shane, Shane, do you hear me?" he asked. No response.

"Shane? Have you found Carly?" he tried again. Oh my god, what happened to Shane? There was about a minute of complete silence.

"Freddie, I am here! Whisper, they have me tied up and I found Carly"

"_Is that Freddie?"_ we heard Carly's shaky voice in the background and we grinned. Carly's all right!

"Really? Where are you?"

"Go back to the hallway. There should be a door on the ceiling." We looked up.

"Ya, there is."

"That's like the attic of the funhouse. They keep all the other junk in it, extra parts and stuff"

"Ok. We are coming to get you."

"Be quick but be quiet. The girl is doing some weird ritual thing for Carly and I and the axeman is guarding us."

"Hmm okay, we'll be there soon" Freddie said. He put the walkie talkie back and I smiled excitedly.

"Carly is alright!" I exclaimed.

"I knew she would be" Freddie said and grabbed for the cord that opened the door to the room Shane spoke of. A ladder was attached to the inside of the door and slide down to us. Freddie quietly climbed the ladder, carrying me. We could here chanting. When we got to the top we looked around before entering. The room held masks and gears and other equipment for the funhouse that was not in use. A few feet away was the axeman faced the other way. We followed his eyes to see what he was gazing so intently at. I gasped and quickly regretted it for the axeman turned around and we had to duck. He turned back and we began entering the room again. The axeman was staring at Tiffany who was chanting and holding a big purple old book in one hand and a very thin long knife in the other. Bellow her Shane and Carly were tied together back to back. Carly was sobbing and Shane was trying his best to comfort her.

Freddie POV

"And now bring them to hell!" Tiffany stopped chanting and held the dagger above them, ready to thrust it into their skulls. I dropped Sam on the ground and heard her groan in pain. For once I didn't stop to comfort her. Instead and dashed as fast as humanly possible to Tiffany and pushed her to the ground before her knife penetrated through my friends heads. I screamed as I felt pain seize through me and held my stomach. I felt myself become dizzy.

Sam POV

"NO!" I felt as though the whole world stopped spinning and time stood still. The same kind of way as when Freddie and I kissed but there was one major difference. When we kissed I felt the world beginning but right now I feel as though the world is ending. I watched as Tiffany pulled the knife out of Freddie and turn to face me. I felt truly horrified. I felt more horrified than I every have this entire night. Not for my life but for Freddie's. Tiffany practically flew over to me. Her knife still covered in Freddie's blood. She rose above me just about to strike when I heard a gun shot. She fell on top of me, lifeless. I pushed her away and saw Freddie with the gun Chris gave him. He had saved the bullet for a last resort since there was only one left. The axeman glowered at us. He had a reason to kill us now. He raised his axe and slowly walked over to me. None of us could get up. I had no weapon. My axe that I had was in the hallway where I left it by accident. Now he was above me. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow but none came.

-CHINCK-

It sounded like metal on metal. I opened my eyes to find Chris with blood covering his shirt and a deep scrape on his cheek. He held a bloody crowbar and was fighting with the axe man. My eyes went wide. The axeman was in fury and even more dangerous than before.

"You-"

-CHINCK-

"Killed-"

-CHINCK-

"JACK!"

-CHINCK-

The last blow from Chris caused the axe to fall from the murderers hand and onto the floor. Before he could pick it up Chris shoved the crowbar into his chest. Chris yanked it out and the axeman fell to the ground. Bloody and dead. We all just staid like that. Breathing hard and wide eyed. Chris walked over to the axe and picked it up then to Carly and Shane and cut their bonds loose. Carly hugged Shane and cried. She ran to me and helped me limp over to Freddie. He was almost unconscious.

"Freddie…" I held him in my arms. He smiled weakly.

"Sam, I'm so sorry all this had to happen for me to tell you how much…I love you."

All that ran through my head was Freddie. I couldn't think of anything else. Oh Freddie…Freddie Benson is smart. He saved me in the control room. Freddie Benson is loyal. He stayed with me when he could have saved himself. Freddie Benson is caring. He treated my knee. Freddie Benson is sweet. He comforted me when I was upset. Freddie Benson is brave. He stood up for me. Freddie is strong. Freddie is funny. Freddie saved my life. Freddie is… It hit me. Freddie Benson…LOVES ME? He loves me!

"I love you to, dorkface" My lips crashed onto his until I heard him cry out in pain.

"Ow!"

I broke away quickly.

"What?"

"Your f-ing hand is on my wound!" I laughed. He did to but I could tell he was in serious pain.

"Hey guys?" Carly got our attention.

"Ya" Chris said.

"I got a bar" Carly said holding out her phone. All of us were wide eyed.

A/N: Reviews would be great! So would publicity so tell other FF writers please=). Suggestions for the sequel are appreciated.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:Yes, flutter360 I have realized they have suffered enough. Lol, I don't think I would have even survived crossing the fence. I had planned exactly that to happen by the way with one of them getting help and everything. I also want to thank you for being my only reviewer for the last chapter. I think I lost a lot of people to PsychoticAppleSauce who has a very similar story. Oh well. Anyway, your review really meant something because my goal that I made when I first started fanfiction was to write someone's favorite story and I have succeeded and you have reminded me. Thank you my reviewers! Ideas for sequel are very open right now!**

**Shane POV**

"Well it started at school when Mark, Jack, and Chris were like bullying us and then they were like I dare you to stay at the carnival ALL night and we were like FINE! We did and there was this fence and I was scared and Sam hurt knee and we got Mark to help us clean it up! Mark! I know! Then Shane and I looked for an exit and we found Jack dead and the axeman chased us around in the tent and AHHHHH! It was scaring! I'm still scared." Carly said in her really quick incomprehensible way and ran to the cop and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving us" she burst into tears…again. I went over to comfort her and to tell the cops what happened in a way they will actually understand. Sam, Freddie, and Chris were taken to the hospital and we were left to talk to the cops and explain what happened. What was that? Why was Chris taken to the hospital? Oh well he had that scratch across his face plus he went unconscious. From the drugs, the alcohol, fatigue, or the fear. We don't know which. Sam and Freddie were rushed into surgery and Freddie is in critical condition. He finally passed out in Sam's arms right when the paramedics got here. I am worried about him. About both of them. Sam might loss her leg and Freddie might die! Carly was just as upset. She couldn't even talk without it being incomprehensible and without bursting into tears every few seconds. After I finished explaining to the cops I watched them look for evidence around the bodies. It was kind of interesting. I might want to become a cop.

"Hey I found an old man's body by the entrance of the first aid building" a cop said to another cop.

"Hey must have been kidnapped and taken here like the others" the cop replied.

"Shane?"

"Ya" I turned to face Carly.

"I love you to" she smiled. I looked at her confused yet excited. How did she know?

"I heard what you said in that room. I was tied up behind the killer and I heard it all" she said. I was shocked. I smiled back and kissed her. Wow, such a romantic setting. The attic of a funhouse with police and dead bodies. Ha ha. I hope life goes back to normal.

1week later

Sam's POV

A nurse just came in my room to change my bed sheets. "Good morning miss Puckett" she greeted with a smile. She handed me the news paper.

"Your in the news again" she said. I glanced at the news paper and rolled my eyes. I hate reading. Instead I toss it in the trash by my bed and turn on the TV

The news played and I smirked. I am famous baby! Not like I wasn't before with iCarly and all but this is different. I haven't been on the news for anything else, let alone for being a hero.

"This weekend the serial killers of Seattle have been caught by the creators of a popular webshow called iCarly. Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson, accompanied by Shane Maslow, Chris Shartire and Mark Whitson, spent Friday night at the Seattle carnival where they encountered the killers face to face. We have them to thank for the safety of our city. However, they did not walk away without dire consequences. Mark Whitson endured fatal injuries, Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett's injuries are still pending. To read about their story go to our website or check out ."

I turned of the television and got up. My leg had been stitched back together and they didn't have to amputate it. Thank god. They still make me stay at the hospital for at least two more days. Freddie had to stay for another week. I wasn't supposed to leave my bed but who are those doctors to tell me I can't see Freddie?

I got up and reached for a cane they had left on a chair near by for when I'm aloud to leave. I used it to walk and stuffed my bed with pillows to make it look like I'm still there. I walked out of the room and avoided the nurses to get to the front desk.

"Hey, lady!" I yelled, getting her attention. She looked startled.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked with a smile that she was paid to have.

"What's Freddie Benson's room number?" she typed into her computer.

"Are you family?" she asked.

"No, I'm his girlfriend" I smiled. It really will take a while to get used to saying that.

"I'm sorry, only family is aloud." I looked at her first with anger but then a smirk crept on my face. I slowly walked away when suddenly a upset lady ran up to the front desk.

"I need to where Ralph Dearly is!" she burst into tears.

"Ma'am, please stay calm and collective. Are you family to ?" the lady just burst into anger and tears. While the front desk lady calmed her down I walked back over to the desk and snuck a peak at the computer, Room 315. I practically teleported to Freddie.

"Sam?" Freddie was surprisingly awake.

"I just had to see you"

"Those doctors are insane. I can even walk."

"I know! All I need is a can and I can walk easily." I laughed. "How are you?"

"Fine." He smiled. "And much better now that you're here" I rolled my eyes at that cheesy line. I laid down beside him on the bed. We just kind of sat there in silence. A peaceful silence.

"Do you think life will ever go back to normal?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Will life ever be normal if we have this as a memory?" he asked.

"No. Everything will be different now." I said with a sigh. He put his arms around me.

"Different is good."

1 week later

I was surprisingly off my cane already. Freddie was out of the hospital to. He still had that bandage around his chest that her wore under his shirt. We haven't told any of our parents about the incident. My mom wouldn't care, Shane's mom doesn't believe in TV and doesn't get the newspaper, and Spencer and Mrs. Benson were gone. They came back today and by now the news has moved on to new stories. When the hospital called our "guardians" we had them call Gibby and Wendy. Now no one will get the scolding of the century. Right now Freddie and I were sitting at the bar stools, laughing at iCarly clips, Carly and Shane were on the couch watching celebrities under water, and Spencer was making a sculpture that somehow resembled a sparkling rainbow tree. I am not even going to ask.

"Yes, I'm done." Spencer said excited, "What do you guys want to do now?" he asked.

"ugh, I don't care as long as it involves food going into my stomach." I said as my stomach growled. Nobody else was paying any attention to Spencer

"How about we go to the carnival! I hear the funhouse is really scary!" he exclaimed. We all looked at each other and screamed at the thought.

"What's gotten into you guys?" Spencer rolled his eyes. "You guys are so weird" he said and walked over to the kitchen to eat a banana.

"Sorry mister banana but I got to eat you now" he said in a high pitched voice and then dramatized the sound of eating.

**A/N: That is the end…for now. Sequel will take a while to make if I don't get some ideas first. Okay, now you know who the old guy was. Just some random dude who was kidnapped, brought to the carnival, and killed. The other people that were killed had the same experience. If you want to watch the movie this was inspired by it's called "The Funhouse". Its one of those cheesy 80's flicks. I watched part of it the other day and I actually enjoyed it. I suggest you see it but I warn you it may be stupid to some people. I want to thank my reviewers one last time. Btw while you wait for the sequel I suggest you read some other really good Fanfics such as "iWent through the glass by Fictions of Legends ", "iWant you to know by Ashleynbf94", "iSee the future by the-purple-fuzzle" and "iText by ". Those are my favorite by far. I HIGHLY suggest you read them.**


	24. Part 2: Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back baby! I'm BACK! The hiatus is over and I can resume my fanfiction writing. I happen to have like twenty story ideas btw so if you need a story idea just message me. As usual if you give suggestions, ask questions, add to alert, favorite, or review I will love you! Also I have written a few parodies you could check out and more of those are soon to come ;)

"_NO!" I screamed. I watched as Tiffany pulled the knife out of Freddie and turn to face me. My eyes turned from her to Freddie. Freddie? Where did Freddie go? My eyes turned back to Tiffany just in time to see a horrific sight. As Tiffany walked toward me with the bloody knife her features began to morph and her size changed. There before me stood Freddie, bloody knife in hand. He began to laugh. He began to laugh histerically, it was Tiffany's laugh. Freddie walked toward me with insane, wild, eyes._

"_Freddie…" He stood right in front of me now. I moved toward him and gently put my hand on his cheek._

"_I love you" I said shakily. He smiled. I felt a sharp pain as he plunged the knife into my chest. I screamed and everything faded. _

I snapped out of it when I heard a noise. Of course I couldn't sleep anymore so I did my nightly rutine of checking the area to see if anyone or thing was out of place. Searching the cabin, I found nothing out of the ordinary. The same silence lingered. I tentativly walked back over by the couch. I felt more at ease upon the sight of my boyfriend who had a smile on his face as he dreamed. His chest I had previously been snuglying into gently rose then fell. I laid back down next to him and closed my eyes. I heard another noise, a chime. I jolted awake. _Toughen up Sam, breath, remember what said. Outside on the back porch there is a wind chime, don't freak out._ I forced myself to lye back down next to Freddie once again. A thought accured to me. It's not windy… I heard bang. Panick stricked through me and I ran to the door and bolt it. All the windows are locked. No one can possibly get in yet my heart still raced. Everyday I have to suffer through the same pounding heart, the same adrenaline rush, the same panick and horror that most people get when facing their greatest fears.

"Abigail…" I hear a whisper so soft that most would say it was the wind seeping through the wood panes of the cabin. Something was there. It has been there everynight since last year today but this is the first time it hasn't been a night terror. Yet…it still might be. No. It's to real this time. It has to be. Call it an over active imagination or night terrors like does but I know that's a lie. I grab the closest weapon to me. A fire pick. The end was still glowing from the fire. I stood in the middle of the room and turned in a circle to look around. Freddie snored lightly on the couch, totally unaware of what was happening to his overlly panicking girlfriend.

"Abigail…" I heard again, this time it was whispered loud enough to know they were in the cabin somewhere. It might be upstairs. I couldn't tell where it was coming from. Everywhere I looked I saw only the glow from the fire causing the shadows on the walls of the cabin to quiver.

"I'm not Abigail, I'm Sam!" I shouted.

"Sam…" Freddie mumbled, but didn't wake up.

"Wake up you lazy bone ass! There is someone trying to get us and your just sleeping!" I shouted. He just turned on his side and contiued to sleep. Now I felt trickles of liquid run down my cheeks.

"Ellen!" The voice was not whispering anymore. It was gruff and tomenting to the mind, almost indescribibly.

"Where are you!" I shouted. It went completely silent. I saw nothing but I could hear breathing faintly in the room and it was neither mine nor Freddie's. The shadows in the room began to grow and stretch. Soon they created one shadow that slowly crept across the opposite wall and the the one closest to me. I watched in horror as it moved across to the couch where Freddie lay.

"FREDDIE! Stay away from him!" I cried. The fire went out and the room went black. I screamed and fell to the ground as I blacked out. The light from the fire once again glowed and I continued to lay where I was as I cried. I heard Freddie groan.

"Ugh, what now Sam" he asked.

"Freddie it tried to get me!" I cried. He groaned again.

"Sam remember what said about calming your nerves and seperating reality from fiction?"

"Yeah, but this was real!" He sighed.

"You always say that. I'm going to sleep"

"No Freddie wait!" He waved a hand at me to shoo me away.

"Do you even care anymore?" I whispered. He shot back around and stared at me with serious eyes.

"Sam I care more than anything in the world but I can't make this just magically disapear. I give you support and I will help you get over this but I can only do so much. All I can do is tell you that it's just your imagination. It's just a dream. What crazy person would want to harm you? You're beautiful. If someone did try to hurt you I'm right here and I wouldn't let that happen." I calmed down and slowly got up. Freddie was right.

"I'm going to sleep now. Good night princess Puckett and remember what I said."

"Goodnight Freddie"

In minutes he was fast asleep again and my heart slowed back down to a normal pace. I decided to check the cabin once again, just to prove Freddie's point. I walked around, hoping not to find anything weird. Freddie must be right about my overactive imagination. I was just about to give up when I saw something different in the corner of my eye. I gasped at the sight of the mirror in the hall. The fire's glow shined on its cracked face and blood ran down it in a message.

I'm back. A few days earlier

I closed my locker after getting my books all organised inside. When I turned I saw a glimpse of my hot bf. Sometimes I wonder what crazy thing happened to make me admit that I was in love with a dork. Then I would remember that night and shuttered at the thought of the hororr that insude. Spencer _still _is confused at why we hate carnivals. Hopefully he will never find out or the man will never let Carly leave the apartment.

I smircked."Yo wats the frizzel Fredizzel?" I said like a rapper. He laughed.

"Wats shakin Sam bacon?" He replied and a smile grew on his face. I stood on my toes and kissed him on the lips. When I felt his arms snake around my waist I kissed him more passionatly. This time he pulled away and blushed.

"What?" I asked in a slightly angered tone.

"I don't want to kiss you out in the open" he mumbled. I felt anger rise in me.

"Why? Are you breaking up with me? Is it because of another chick? Who is she I'll kill her!" I spat. His eyebrows rose and his hands made defensive gestures.

"It's just…" he trailed off in frusteration. I slapped him and he slapped me back. God dammit! I hate it when he does that! I want to be in controll…yet it's so HOT. He closed the space between us and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"I'm just afraid that if we continue our kissing escapades we'll end up in a janitors closet with our clothes scattered around on the floor" he whispered with a small blush on his cheeks and his breath tickled my neck. I smircked.

"And that would be such a bad thing?" I asked. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh Sam…" I became puzzled. Seriously, whats the big deal?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think I planned for us to go to a cabin in the middle of no where for our anniversary this weekend?" He asked. I thought about this. Cabin…middle of no where…aniversary…oh!

"Oh right! I got you" I smircked in understanding. He laughed. Carly walked over to us and opened her locker.

"Hey, whats going on with you two?" She asked quietly. I grinned.

"Just discussing our aniversary at the cabin this weekend." I winked at Freddie. Carly's face paled.

"We can't wait! Our first anniversary as a couple!" I exclaimed. Carly remained silent and solomn. Freddie nudged me.

"It'll be a week before Thanksgiving to so it will most likely be the first snow of the year while we are all cozy up there."

Carly couldn't take it, she burst into sobs at slide down to the floor. She covered her face with her hands and brought her knees to her face. Freddie crouched down and gave her a hug.

"Awe Carls, are you pms-ing again?" I asked and put a hand on her shoulder. She removed her hands from her face, glared at me through her tears, grabbed her bag, and stormed off. Oh god, what did I do now? Freddie shot me a look. I sighed. I am always screwing up with Carls nowadays. Ever since I got back from the hospital last year really. Many things have changed since we got back from the hospital. Carly for example, suffers nightmares and seems to act more like a scared cat than her jolly web host self. I think she changed when Shane moved to New York three months ago. Of course their dating was discountiued and for that she was heartbroken. Freddie and I have also changed both physically, mentally, and emotionally. I have a permanent limp that usually subsides unless I'm under strain and try to hard. Freddie has pains where his gun wound was and has to take medication everyday. Allong with that he has a scar on his chest to which the ladies find so heroic. I have to constantly bat them off of him. Emotionally our friendship and relationship have both flourished. Mentally Freddie has become surprisingly brave and protective but the exact oposite happened to me. It's like we switched roles. There is also one big change with me. The day I came back from the hospital I carried a secret. I was diagnoised with pavor nocturnus disorder. Night terrors. Everynight since _the night_ I have had them. They feel so real…first I fall asleep and I feel like I have woken up but I'm not awake. I feel something is coming after me. I never see it or know what it is. Sometimes I hear whispers and see the shadow of the figure but I never get to actually see it. I end up crying and fighting and screaming till it passes, whether that is through waking up or through fainting. Eventually I had to tell Carly and Freddie and I wish I hadn't. They make me go to damn therapy every Monday and Friday after school. I have to see him after school to day. I groan at the thought.

"We better get to class" Freddie said and began to drag me since I was lost in thought.


	25. Part 2: Chapter 2

Cinnamon. The spice filled my nose as I took a step into my therapist, 's, office. The room is small but comfortable with golden colored walls and brown leather chairs pulled up around a mahogany coffee table. Off to the side is a desk with neatly organized file cabinets. Also on the desk there were random items such as a toy yodeling pickle and a Mr. Bacon action figure. I smile as I remember when I first came to Kendall, I thought he needed a therapist himself until I got to know him and realized he was just a very bored twenty year old who was a kid at heart. I noticed a new addition to his posters of bands I've never heard of. Several were scattered on the walls near the scented pinecones which hung on colorful ribbon from the ceiling. As I waited for him to enter I walked over to his desk and plopped down in his spinney chair. I laughed to myself as I saw the iCarly web site open on his computer along with a few other web sites I have never heard of, Taste of Awesome, Dear Blank Please Blank, and My Life is Average. I read a few posts from all three and realized right away we need to show them on iCarly. They are hilarious!

"Dear bra,

Why aren't you called booby trap?

Sincerely, seems more fitting" I read aloud and laugh. So true.

"Sounds like someone's having fun snooping" I jump at the voice and look up to see Kendall grinning at me. His glasses remind me further of how much a dork he is, similar to my own dorky Freddie in a way.

"Hey , hows it go?" I casually say as I flip through the web sites more.

"Great but I'm the therapist here, I should be asking that question" He laughed and took a seat on one of the leather seats. I groan and get up, taking the seat across from him.

"So what big things have happened since last time we talked?" He asked. I recall what happened to Carly automatically and explained to him the strange incident.

"Well Sam, could it be possible that she was sad about what would be her own anniversary? After all, Carly loved Shane and it's probably still hard for her to think about him moving, especially during their anniversary." I processed what he said and felt a face palm moment when I realized he was right.

"Oh my god...poor Carly, and to think that I asked her if she was PMS-ing! What kind of inconsiderate friend am I?" I exclaimed with a sigh.

"Don't blame yourself Sam, you were distracted by the thought of your own anniversary. By the way, I hope you and Freddie have fun this weekend." he gave me a wink and I faked a smile back but in all actuality I was worried about Carly. She really does seem upset...

"Kendall! I've got an idea!" I chirped and jumped in my seat a bit. He leaned forward more, intrigued at my unusually chipper turn in attitude.

"Really? What?" He asked. I grin and begin to divulge my secret plan.

"What if I hook Carly up with another guy and invite them to come with us to the cabin. It would kind of make our anniversary less private but it would still be fun. Carly would be happy, Freddie and I would have friends to hang with, yet the couples would have time alone with each other." I sit up more, proud of my idea.

"Well that would work out, as long as you and Freddie know that you won't have as much time to yourselves. I think it's really nice what your doing for your friend, Sam." I thanked him and already began texting Freddie the new plans.

"Now, how have your dreams been lately?"He inquired.

"The same as usual. I really wish they would go away for this weekend though, I don't want them to ruin my trip" I frowned at a poster as I thought about being shaken awake by Freddie with a hoarse voice from screaming and covered in a layer of sweat from the fright.

"Just remember what I always say about calming your nerves before bed and separating reality from fiction when you're asleep" He advised. I tried to smile but I couldn't, it seems like these dreams will never go away. I was about to ask him if I prolonged goinging to bed it would help but before I could I caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry but I was supposed to meet Freddie at the Groovie Smoothies and i'm already late" We exchanged a rushed farewell and I left. Ten minutes later I skidded to a stop in front of the Groovie Smoothies. As I expected Freddie was seated at our usual table with two smoothies in front of him, messing around on his pear phone.

"Hey Fredopey, which one's mine?" I asked with a grin. He looked up at me with an even bigger grin and pointed to himself. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh wait! You mean the smoothies!" He exclaimed in fake realization. I punched him in shoulder a bit to hard and he winced.

"Oh tough up and be a man if you're going to be my man" I said my daily line to Freddie. He rolled his gorgeous brown eyes and pushed my bubble berry boost smoothie to me.

"So, what did tell you?" Freddie asked as he took a sip of his smoothie. I explained to him the past conversation as he listened with concern.

"Well I do think your idea to bring Carly and a guy along was a good idea, but what guy would we bring?"

I hadn't thought of that before, what boy? Hmmm… what about….

"Gibby" I told him decidedly and took another sip of my smoothie. He nodded with a smile.

"We all know they like each other, good idea."

"Yep, plus he would fun to hang with unlike most of the morons Carly has liked" Freddie nods and shutters.

"Griffon, ew" We both say at once then laugh. This is why we are dating. I lean over the table and grab his collar, pulling him to me. I bring him in for a sweet kiss and pull away. When I sit back down I notice his usual cheeky grin.

"God Freddie, you are such a dork" I smirked.

"But I'm _your_ dork"

"Damn right you are, and if I see you with any other girl I'll kill you, then her!" I threatened.

"Awe you'd miss me" he stuck out his lower lip cutely and I found myself leaning toward him again.

"God I love you when you do that…" I whispered. Freddie began leaning in to.

"Same" he replied in the same low voice. I stuck my lower lip out and gave him my big blue adorable eyes. He mimicked me, we were only an inch apart.

"Dang you two better take your cuteness somewhere else, you're making my single customers depressed." T-bo said disgusted as he passed by the table. Freddie and I smiled but never took our eyes off each other.

"Come on, let's go for a walk" he said and I felt him take my hand under the table. I smile and we exit the Groovy smoothies together, hand in hand. My head on his comfortable shoulder.

"I hate you"

"Hate you to" I reply and kiss his cheek.


End file.
